Punch the Limit
by nanashiX
Summary: His godly chakra reserves? All gone. Amazing and destructive jutsu? Can't use 'em. Weak? Not even close. If all else fails then good old fashion exercise will help. Unfortunately, he may have overdone it because now Naruto is bored. "How'd you get so strong?" "Push ups, sit ups, and plenty of orange juice!"
1. First Punch

**Punch the Limit**

 **Xxx**

 **His godly chakra reserves? All gone. Amazing and destructive jutsu? Can't use 'em. Weak? Not even close. If all else fails then good old fashion exercise will help. Unfortunately, he may have overdone it because now Naruto is bored. "How'd you get so strong?" "Push ups, sit ups, and plenty of orange juice!"**

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has a copyright. This is a work of fiction and done for entertainment purposes. All material that is used is owned by its respective owner.

* * *

"I used to be able to fly like you."

 _Flap. Flap. Flap._

"Could do a whole bunch of other stuff too."

"H-hey..."

"Hmm?"

"Am I dying?"

"Maybe."

Uzumaki Naruto looked down at the bleeding form of Hyoudou Issei. A hole was punched clean through the young man's abdomen. Issei was a fairly average boy with brown messy hair and matching eyes. He wasn't all that athletic or very special. At least to Naruto that is. He was wearing nice looking clothes that he had prepared for his date. Sadly, the button down shirt and black trousers were now stained with blood. His normally fair complexion was now pale as he bled out from his wound. The source of the wound? Well that would be the strange angelic woman floating above them. Her name was, or used to be, Yuuma. It was now revealed that her name was Raynare.

Raynare was an imposing figure as well as extremely erotic. She wore a revealing leather type of clothing that barely covered her breasts and gave an eye full of her toned body. The leather straps wrapped around and under her chest and split down her stomach to make black leather panties. She had long black gloves and shoulder pads with spikes on them. Her hair was black and her eyes a menacing violet. The biggest defining feature were the black wings that sprouted from her back.

Naruto kneeled down next to Issei and pat his shoulder. "So what's the deal with trying to kill this guy?" Raynare narrowed her eyes at the human in front of her. The boy was strange. He had pale white hair that looked coarse and rough, almost dead looking. His skin was slightly tan and his eyes were a striking blue, like sapphires. He wore a simple orange t-shirt and red sweatpants. He wore a pair of black sneakers and attached to his hip was a pouch and water bottle.

"I don't see how that's any of your business human," Raynare sneered. "Now leave before I kill you." Naruto scratched his head with a yawn. He looked towards Issei and back up to Raynare whilst smacking his lips.

"Nah I think I'll help him. I already finished my 10k." Raynare watched as the boy walked forward and stretched his muscles out. "Was on my way to the grocery store anyways. Little detour never hurt.," Naruto said as he squat down and stretched his legs.

"Fool." Raynare held up her hand and a bright flash of light illuminated the night. In the angel like beings hand was a pulsing spear of pink light. Its form vibrated in power and it seemed to exude power. Naruto whistled at that and scratched his cheek.

"How odd. Well whatever, anyways I'll give you one chance," Naruto lifted his hand and raised his pointer for emphasis. "One chance to leave now." Raynare giggled slightly before it evolved into maniacal laughter.

"You stupid, _stupid_ human. You really think you stand a chance against me?" Naruto shrugged in response. Issei looked through slowly darkening eyes at Naruto.

' _I don't want to die. I never even got a chance to kiss a pretty girl._ ' Unbeknownst to Issei his blood had soaked through his clothes and landed on a pamphlet that was stuck in his pocket. He had received this flyer this afternoon from a pretty girl. It was a strange paper with odd runes and circles on it. He would have thrown it away but Yuuma had shown up. He had hastily put it in his pocket after. Issei had no idea this would save him. As the blood touched the paper a dark red light surrounded him.

Naruto looked back and saw a strange circle of runes and seals appear under Issei. Tilting his head in confusion Naruto turned back towards Raynare.

"You doing that?" Raynare became pale as she saw the crest inside the summon circle.

"Damn Devil! You can't revive what's not there!" Raynare expanded her spear to the point where its width was that of a human. The spear no longer fit in her hand so she levitate it above her palm. "Die!" Raynare flung the spear forward hoping to skewer both the stubborn white haired boy and Issei before this devil appeared.

"No thanks." Naruto held up his hand and did something the Fallen Angel never would have thought possible. He threw his fist out casually and to her shock the light spear burst out of existence. This boy punched her attack. A simple punch. "Now I'll say it again, just cause I'm nice. Plus you're kind of hot. Leave." It was after those words that Naruto's presence actually frightened her.

"T-this isn't over human," Raynare said as she flew off. She didn't complete her mission. But the boy she tried killing could possibly stay dead. The other one...she'd have to watch out for him.

Naruto sighed as he watched her go before turning around. He was slightly surprised to find Rias Gremory materializing from the glowing circle. He'd seen odd things before. Hell he used to be the oddest thing out there, so seeing this wasn't too shocking. Maybe a 4 out of 10 on the odd scale.

Naruto walked towards Issei and Rias and knelt down. He could feel the red haired girl stare at him in curiosity. Naruto rubbed Issei's head and looked at Rias.

"You're here to help him?"

"You could say that."

"I find your timing to be convenient. Little too convenient." Rias said nothing at that as Naruto stared at her. Issei, by this time, had already passed out, or on. Who knows?

"Well I'm no healer so you do you. Just one thing," Rias looked up from what she was doing with Issei. "Will he survive?"

"Yes," Rias said with a firmness in her voice. She seemed sure of what she was doing. "However, I do have some questions for you. Naruto-san was it?"

"Yup. I'm in that pervert's class. You don't really notice much when it's not to your level oh great Onee-sama." Rias didn't know if Naruto was being legitimately angry or just teasing. His tone carried nothing but tiredness. "If you wanna ask something just talk to me at school then. I have dinner to make. Oh and Rias," Naruto gave her one last look as she pulled something from her blouse. The Kuoh Academy uniform truly left little to the imagination for the girls there. "I'm very curious to how you're going to explain your part in this."

With that said Naruto walked off. He had dinner to make after all. As he walked away Rias continued on with her work. It was shocking to see that Issei needed all eight [Pawn] pieces. But it was worth it, and even if it was under these circumstances Rias needed all the help she could get.

Xxx

" **You know she had something to do with that boy dying, right?** "Naruto hummed in response as he put away his groceries. As he walked around the counter he shooed off a fox the size of a large cat from the top of the kitchen counter. The fox was a fennec breed with large pointed ears and long snout. It was a dark reddish orange in color with ruby looked eyes with slit like pupils. It was quite the beautiful specimen. Other than its color it would be a normal breed. That is if one didn't notice the nine swaying tails.

"I should have brought you with me, you could have used the exercise." Naruto placed a pot of water over the stove and turned on the flame. "I never realized that this world would have strange things like that as well." The fox gave the boy a deadpan stare.

" **You are a beacon for strange kid. There is no way you'd be able to escape it.** "

"Whatever you say. Kurama pass the oyster sauce." Kurama hopped off the counter and grabbed a bottle of sauce with his mouth before placing it in the boy's hand. "But back to what happened. So what do you think of that crow girl?"

" **She is strange from what I can tell. What she uses isn't like a jutsu I've heard of. I don't know anything that is light style. But who knows. Why do you care? Nothing can hurt you.** " Naruto sighed and continued to stir the pot of liquid.

"I am so bored. I didn't realize I would become like this after that dumb exercise routine." Naruto mixed in some more ingredients for his meal and scooped out a portion of stew on rice. He slid the bowl over and watched as Kurama gobbled the food down.

" **But you're so strong now.** "

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Kurama gulped loudly.

" **You're stronger than anything I've ever seen. Stronger than my old man even. You should be happy.** " Naruto sighed and made his own meal.

"It's all gone though. All of it." Naruto took a slow bite and sighed again. "All my techniques."

" **Meh you don't need them. With what you have now, I'd be happy.** "

"That's cause you used to he a walking disaster. Anything destructive makes you happy." Kurama shrugged. Naruto and the fox sat quietly as they ate. The tv in front of them flashed on and they watched a simple program. "I feel like things might get interesting though."

Xxx

Naruto sat in school the next morning with a bored look on his face. The teacher's droning made Naruto's eyes droop further and further. Why did he come to school again? Oh yeah because it was illegal for a seventeen year old to not go to school here. Damn truancy police. Naruto yawned loudly and heard the bell ring. His attention was drawn to a commotion in the class.

"What do you mean you guys don't remember?" Naruto turned and watched as Issei tried to convince his friends that he had a date. Naruto hummed in thought. A date? Issei was dating that crow lady? Or was that merely a ruse? Naruto snorted softly. Ruse, what a funny word.

Getting out of his thoughts Naruto stood up and walked towards the door. He was stopped, however, as a voice called over to him.

"Naruto-san! Do you remember Yuuma?" Naruto stared at the boy for a moment and opened his mouth to speak. But once more he was interrupted from what he was about to do.

"Who is Uzumaki Naruto?" said boy turned towards the dull voice and saw the school's appointed mascot, Toujou Koneko. She was a petite girl of fifteen or sixteen with snow white hair, more vibrant and lively than his own, with beautiful hazel eyes. Her hair was on the shorter side with two bangs that framed her face; the bangs were held with two black cat pins as well. Koneko seemed to be the very definition of cute. Naruto blinked at the girl and raised his hand as the students who were still around looked in shock.

"Yo that's me." Koneko nodded and walked over.

"Please follow me." with that said the girl swiftly turned and walked to the door. Naruto scratched his head in wonder before shrugging.

"I'll talk to ya later Issei. And just so you know," Naruto leaned close so only the brunette could hear. "I remember the crow girl." Naruto then turned and followed Koneko out. Issei looked dumbfounded for a moment, but by the time he regained his composure to talk Naruto was already gone.

Said former blonde was now walking with the young girl, his school bag draped over his shoulder. Naruto and Koneko both sported the normal Kuoh uniform. Koneko's uniform fit the girl nicely, the blouse and corset combo showing her budding curves. Naruto always thought the pleated skirt was a bit too short, but who was he to judge.

Naruto, himself, wore the black blazer over an orange collared shirt. The blazer was buttoned oddly so that only the three buttons in the middle were closed. The top and bottom two were open to show off his shirt. He wore matching slacks to complete his outfit.

The two walked in silence as Naruto took in the sights. He had never really walked down this area of the school before. All things considered Naruto had only been in this world for a bit under two years. He had started school here as a first year when he was sixteen, a bit older than some but not all. At seventeen he was in his second year with Issei and his group of pervs.

It was a good life so far. Calm, peaceful; Naruto was actually quite happy, if not a little bored. The boy wondered if this was the life of civilians back in his village. Naruto stopped his pondering as Koneko led him into the old school building and down the halls. The two of them stopped in front of room. The petite girl knocked and a muffled 'come in' was heard.

Naruto followed Koneko inside and was surprised to see numerous occult trinkets lying around. There was even a strange summoning circle on the ground. The room itself was more decorated than his apartment if Naruto was being honest. There were two couches facing each other and near a window was a large mahogany desk. The red curtains were pulled back slightly to let some light in, but most of the light was from lamps and candles littered across the room. All in all, Naruto was effectively weirded out.

' _I hope there aren't ghosts in here._ ' Naruto thought. His fear of ghosts was still around unfortunately. Koneko walked forward and sat on one of the couches. Naruto surveyed the room and took in the people already there.

Rias Gremory was sitting at the desk, her fingers steepled in front of her. The girl held a foreign beauty with her red hair and teal eyes. Even while sitting down Naruto knew what an amazing figure the girl had. She had the body many adult women would kill for. Full chest, narrow waist, and wide hips; yeah definitely the body of a teenager… Naruto could see the girl's eyes were currently trained on him. Naruto decided to take in the other people in the room.

Himejima Akeno, now there was a girl with a sinful body. While Rias was definitely blessed with her looks, Akeno beat her in bust size. Naruto had to scratch his head and wonder what the girl was eating. Akeno was a beautiful girl with long raven hair tied in ponytail that reached her ankles and pale, creamy skin. The pony tail was tied with a bright orange ribbon (Naruto mentally raised his fist at that) and her deep violet eyes held a sense of mischief. She, like Rias wore the standard girl's uniform for Kuoh, but wore knee black knee socks instead of Rias's white shin length ones.

The final person in the room was a male. His name was Yuuto Kiba, the school proclaimed Prince. Naruto thought the boy's fair looks and unblemished skin was way too familiar to the Sasuke in his younger time. Kiba held no resemblance to the Kiba that Naruto grew up with. Yuuto Kiba had pale blonde hair a few shades lighter than what Naruto's used to be and grey eyes. He wasn't very masculine or muscular, but Naruto could tell that the boy at least stayed in shape. He wore the boy's uniform to its exact specifications and even had an ascot tied around his neck. Naruto fought the urge to scoff. Who wore something like that?

Naruto stopped his observation and stood in front of Rias. The girl stood up and walked in front of her desk. As she walked Naruto could see the girl's eyes follow him. ' _She's the leader huh._ ' Naruto yawned loudly and scratched his head.

"So what's up. Why'd you want me come up?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, second year student correct?" asked Rias.

"Mm."

"You've never really been a noticeable person," Rias continued as she pulled a paper from her desk. "You came here last school year and was placed in the first year even though you were almost a year older." Rias put the paper down, most likely Naruto's file, and gave Naruto scrutinizing stare. "If I recall, didn't you have blonde hair?"

"Yeah. Used to be."

"Did you dye it?"

"Nope." Naruto's response was so short that Rias couldn't give a response to that. So she moved on.

"Naruto-san I-"

"You can just call me Naruto. I'm not much for formalities."

"Naruto then. Naruto I'd like to ask do you remember what happened last night?" Naruto tilted his head and looked at the others in the room. They stayed silent as Rias spoke. It was unnerving.

"Yeah~. That crow lady almost killed Issei. Which by the way I have some questions to ask. What the hell was that? And also, why did you suddenly show up?"

"I'll answer your questions if you can answer mine. Sound fair?" Naruto shrugged. "Akeno if you could?"

Akeno giggled slightly and stepped forward. "Hello Naruto-kun, my name is Himejima Akeno. It's nice to meet you." Naruto tilted his head slightly and responded with a greeting as well. "As you may have seen, the occurrence that happened last night was no natural thing. In our world there is a plane of existence that overlaps the normal. This is the supernatural world." Akeno lifted her hand and sparks of lightning arced around her fingers for emphasis. Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise. So there was some form of power here. It wasn't chakra, but it was energy.

"This world is filled with different entities," Kiba cut in. Kiba walked forward and bowed slightly. "It is nice to meet you Naruto-san. I am Yuuto Kiba, treat me well." Kiba smiled sweetly and Naruto gave a nervous smile in return. "even though the world is filled with supernatural creatures, there are three that you need to know about. Those are the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. Three factions that have been warring for centuries."

"And it was a Fallen Angel that you met last night." Naruto turned to Rias and hummed in thought. Rias took his silence as an indication to carry on. "The story of the biblical God is a true story. Once upon a time there were only two factions, Angels and devils. Somewhere down the road an angel fell from grace due to indulging in sin. As time went by these three factions went to war and hundreds upon hundreds died. We are still on shaky terms with both factions."

"Why? What's the point of war?" Naruto asked as he took off his bag and set it gently on his lap while he sat on the couch. He had been through war. Thousands died in front of him all because of the machinations of a primordial Goddess and her _will_. For Naruto, war just seemed stupid and illogical. Essentially, to quote his old friend, it was troublesome.

"We fight because that is how it's been. Devils gain power by making contracts with humans, Fallen Angels manipulate humans to destroy us, and Angels are tasked to destroy both. It makes it into a three way fight." Naruto stroked his chin at that. It seemed to make sense so far. "There are other things in this world as well called Sacred Gears."

"What's that?"

"Sacred Gears reside in special humans and give them supernatural abilities," Akeno explained. "They can manifest themselves or just be ingrained in their body as a higher than normal attribute, like intelligence or strength. Buchou here thinks you have such a Sacred Gear."

"Uh why would you think that." Rias smiled sweetly and stepped in front of Naruto. She reminded the boy of cat looking at a sweet, delicious canary

"I saw how that fallen retreated. I even saw you completely nullify their light based weapons. You must have a really strong Sacred Gear to be able to do that. So I'm offering you something," Rias said. Her voice sounded smooth, alluring even, to Naruto. "Why don't you become part of my peerage? You can become much stronger."

"No way." Naruto's quick refusal cut off the redhead as she tried to say more.

"W-what?"

"I don't need anymore power. Thanks though." Rias furrowed her brow at that. ' _She's not used to being denied it seems._ '

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't you want to be more powerful. I saw how you simply dispelled that weapon of light. That right there is a useful ability since light weapons are extremely dangerous." Rias stated. ' _Plus, a devil that can't be affected by light would be the greatest boon ever!_ '

Naruto shook his head at that. He didn't need the devil's power to make him stronger. He has enough already. He wasn't gonna stop his exercise, but he had no desire for the weirdness that came with these devils.

"As a Devil you could gain so much. You could have riches, women, excitement. All I ask is you become a member of my peerage," Rias said. Again Naruto shook his head.

"That would mean following you, right?"

"Well, yes, that is true. You'd be a servant under the Gremory house."

"Ah, you see, that's the thing," Naruto began, "I'm no one's servant." Rias could feel the situation spiraling down and a potential peerage member slipping from her grasp. She tried wracking her brain on anything the former blonde liked.

"Even though you are a servant, you wouldn't be treated badly. We of the Gremory house pride ourselves on treating our servants very well. Plus if you become a high class devil you can even get your own peerage. Doesn't that sound good?" Rias said. Again Naruto shook his head. Rias sighed. "Well can you at least tell me how you blocked that light weapon? Do you know how to activate your power, that could possibly be your Sacred Gear."

"Oh you mean that light spear thing. Yeah I just punched it." Naruto was met with silence. "What?" Akeno's giggle broke the quiet in the room.

"How funny. Surely you don't mean that you simply smacked the attack away," Akeno laughed.

"Yeah pretty much. The attack was weak. Listen I answered your questions, now you answer mine. Why did you show up suddenly when Issei was dying?" instead of answering Rias handed over a paper with a strange sealing array on it. The top of the paper had the words _Fulfill your greatest desire_ and instructions on what to do.

"These are summoning pamphlets for Devils. When someone gives some blood as a sacrifice we go to them to fulfill their desire. Issei, with his last breathe, desired to be with a beautiful girl. So I showed up."

"And turned him into one of your servants." Naruto tried to hide it, but everyone in the room could hear his accusing tone.

"Are you implying something?" Rias said lowly.

"No, not implying. I'm outright saying that it is too convenient for you to show up when the kid was dying. Did you set him up? Did you have him killed?"

"What?! Of course not!" Rias protested vehemently. Her peerage were looking back and forth between Naruto and Rias, shocked that someone would stand up to her like this.

"If you didn't have him killed, then why is it that you showed up specifically? Akeno is hot, and Koneko holds a petite beauty to her that Issei would have liked, I like it. Why did you show up specifically?" Rias bit her lip at that. While it was true that it was her familiar that gave the flyer, Rias was the [King] and could have sent out Akeno, or Koneko, to let Issei die in their arms.

Rias knew of the fallen angel. She knew that they were following Issei. She didn't know specifically that they would kill the boy, but she had an idea that it could happen. Ever since Koneko had smelled the scent of a dragon on Issei, Rias started to plot. Akeno had asked her why she didn't just go to Issei, but Rias was unsure on how to approach. When Fallen Angels started to swarm, Rias saw an opportunity.

She had made the choice that she would let things play out and if Issei were to be killed then she would come and revive him. It would make the boy more easy to sway to her cause. She didn't like it, and hated herself for what she did, but she needed strength. Rias chose the darker path and for some reason Naruto knew.

"Your decisions are your own, and who am I to judge you. Just don't lie to me and tell me that you didn't have some idea that Issei was going to be hurt then play the ignorant card. It's dumb." Rias bristled under the boy's scrutiny. She was a princess, damn it! How dare a human put her on the spot!

"You would do well to understand your situation Naruto-san," Rias started as she started to leak some of her magic out. Naruto noticed her energy levels rising but made no comment. "I asked you to come here for a pleasant talk, but if you continue to accuse me of these treacherous acts we will have a problem."

Naruto was silent for a moment before sighing. He never did like talking to the royal types. They were always so annoying. Sasuke, Neji, and even Shion had personality problems in the beginning. He wasn't trying to push the girl. Just make her realize that she may have made a mistake. It wasn't his fault that she may have ruined someone's life.

" _ **Let me see what's going on.**_ "

' _Really?_ '

" _ **Yeah. I'll scare them a bit. Besides I wanna go home.**_ " Naruto shrugged internally at that. He was tired as well. Plus he had to go shopping so might as well get this over with.

"Okay, okay. Settle down, settle down. I see that this is a touchy subject so you don't have to talk to me. So why don't you talk to my friend." Naruto opened his bag and Rias lowered her energy to watch what came out. Everyone was surprised to see a fox come wiggling out. The bright orange fox plopped on the table and shook its body.

"Oh it's so cute!" Akeno squealed. She went to get closer until Koneko stepped in front of her. The young girl's eyes were trained on the fox intently. "Koneko-chan what's wrong?"

"Youko." Koneko replied that being the only word she said in the past hour.

"This is Kurama. He's been my partner since I've been born. And he would like to chat with you," Naruto said. The devils, minus Koneko, tilted their head in confusion. That is until Kurama unveiled all nine tails.

"K-kyuubi?!" Everyone was shocked to see a mythical beast in their presence. And one that was supposedly extremely powerful. How did a human have a connection to a Kyuubi no kitsune?

" **Hello devils. My name is Kurama and mmm,** " Kurama inhaled deeply before giving all in the room a fanged grin. " **What delicious emotions you have.** "

After Kurama said that it was like his presence filled the room. The Devils could barely keep themselves from kneeling at the fox's power. Kurama walked down the table and stood in front of Rias. The girl seemed to flinch a bit as his ruby red eyes pierced into her teal ones. She heaved a sigh of relief when Kurama turned from her to regard everyone else.

" **This room is filled with negatively. I can practically have a feast here,** " Kurama grinned. " **You! Girl!** " A tail pointed at Koneko who jumped slightly. " **I smell demonic energy from you. Nekomata energy. Why is that.** "

"I, uh, I…" Koneko fidgeted under Kurama's gaze. And Naruto stood up. He knelt down and gave the girl a look.

"She has Matatabi's power in her?"

" **No, not necessarily. Maybe a very watered down version. You, devil princess!** " Kurama pointed to Rias this time. " **You have some interesting people in here. However, that's not why I'm here. I'm here to finish this monotonous conversation. You seem to believe that we care about your insignificant problems with these Angels and crows, or whatever they're called. We don't. Naruto may be bored, but even he doesn't want to get into another war.** "

"Yeah, no thank you. I've already been through one. Don't wanna go through another."

" **So all I want to know, before we leave, is why you thought it was a good idea to sacrifice that pervert?** " Kurama regarded Rias with his piercing stare. Rias gulped slightly and looked to Naruto.

"I'm not gonna judge you. I just want the truth. Once you tell me that, we're leaving. If you still want to talk later, fine. But before I know if I want to associate myself with you I need to know what kind of person does something like this." Rias looked back and forth between the Kyuubi and the strange human.

"I needed strength," Rias whispered. And then the story began.

Xxx

Naruto had left that meeting later on. It had still been early enough for him to go shopping so he had quickly made it to the grocery store before it closed. He and Kurama walked down the road that lead to his apartment. Looking in the bag Naruto grinned at the haul he was able to get.

"Looks like we are having a good dinner tonight," Naruto said happily. Kurama hummed in agreement before stopping. He took a few sniffs of the air then looked down an ally.

" **We have company.** " Naruto turned to the dark path and was surprised to find two figures coming from the darkness. Both were female and both were very pretty. The taller one was a young woman with deep blue hair with one long bang covering a piercing yellow eye. She was very buxom and her outfit did very little to hide it. She wore a deep maroon blazer style jacket as her only top, leaving her cleavage open to the world. She wore a matching mini skirt and high heeled boots. The female next to her looked younger but no less beautiful.

This girl was what one would consider a loli. ' _Just like Koneko,_ ' Naruto thought as he looked the girl over. She was petite and beautiful girl with peach skin and had a sense of mischief. She had blonde hair done in two twin tails that fell back and clear blue eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire with white frills and a large black bow on the top of her head. The two girls were giving the boy a large grin.

"Uh hello ladies." Naruto called out to them. "Nice night for a walk?"

* * *

 **And scene. Well Happy New Years friends, family, and all fellow readers and writers. I know I've been fairly silent for the longest time. Making random stories here and there, and even not updating on stuff. Truth be told I've been going through some things in real life. College, work, trying to handle myself and learning throughout life. Life is a hard thing to understand and sometimes it takes friends and family to get through it. I also realize that I may have been too reliant on my friends so this new year I'm going to try and learn to be more independent and do things that I enjoy. That includes writing again. I do this not for reviews or follows or anything, but to actually just get my ideas out and hope that others really like what I show.**

 **So throughout the year I've been mostly reading stories from this crossover as well as some others. Mostly because there are some really good writers out there, and also because I've been stuck in a writing rut. However, thanks to the most recent rise of one of my favorite web comics and mangas into an anime, I decided to give this story a go. If you figured it out, kudos to you, if not well I'm sure you can figure it out. Because Naruto is like this well battles will mostly be for humorous purposes between him and anything else unless it just becomes pure epic because he chooses to. This is a more story based idea. Not on power ups and battles.**

 **And because you all love pairings since it is DxD, well I'll keep that a secret… cause I don't really know nor do I care much about the pairings. They will most likely be helpful to the story, but I'm not going to write it as towards them. Anyways enough talk. Happy New Years again guys and I love yous guys.**

 **NanashiX**


	2. Punch Your Theory

Punch the Limit 2

 **His godly chakra reserves? All gone. Amazing and destructive jutsu? Can't use 'em. Weak? Not even close. If all else fails then good old fashion exercise will help. Unfortunately, he may have overdone it because now Naruto is bored. "How'd you get so strong?" "Push ups, sit ups, and plenty of orange juice!"**

* * *

 **AN: So quick shout out to all who reviewed. I'd like to thank you for your constructive criticism. To all who loved the idea, thank you for your kind words. To all who are giving me a chance, thank you for giving me an opportunity. To that dude who said Naruto was going to be weak and useless around Asia arc? Serious? I mean serious? Weak?**

 **Anywho, I'd like to put my two cents in for a moment and rant a bit. I'm not sure why a lot of people hate Issei. I know he is a perv and can be a bit odd sometimes, but if people hate cause he is pervy then that means you'd hate Jiraiya or Kakashi from Naruto. I've read some of the light novels, read the manga, and saw the anime. If you want a real idea of Issei's character read the books. Issei actually is well written. He was a boy who actually had a problem with being turned into a Devil and used a coping mechanism. So why do people always want him dead? Poor kid finally got a date and died on it. I'll have Issei as a normal guy trying to survive, but I'll be focusing more on Naruto. Anyways end rant.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has a copyright. This is a work of fiction and done for entertainment purposes. All material that is used is owned by its respective owner. (PS: reviewer who said I didn't give credit to who owns something, this says all material, _all_.)

* * *

 **PUNCH YOUR THEORY**

" **These two give off a dangerous aura,** " Kurama said as he eyed the two girls before him and Naruto. Naruto, as well, felt an eerie feeling coming from them. Deciding to stop beating around the bush the boy stepped forward.

"So how can I help you two out?" Naruto asked. The blonde girl giggled at Naruto's behavior while the older woman scoffed.

"This is the human that made Raynare scared? Pathetic. He doesn't even look like much of a threat," the blue haired woman stated. "Hurry Mittelt and kill him already."

"Aww but he looks so cute Kalawarner," the now named Mittelt cooed. Her pretty face morphed into something much more sinister. The face of a sadist. Naruto was not amused.

' _Sweet holy Kami. Another Anko. No thank you._ '

"Let me play with him a little." Mittelt giggled and held her hand open. There was a brief flash and a pink spear with an arrow tip point appeared in her hand. It looked much more solid than the pure light one Naruto had seen before. Kalawarner sighed dramatically and flipped her hair.

"Well if you must. Just make this quick." Naruto frowned slightly and looked to Kurama. The fox was scratching his ear when he stopped and looked to his partner.

" **What?** "

"What do you mean 'What'? Should I do something or just go home? I don't want to get roped into this!" Kurama shrugged and jumped on to Naruto's shoulder.

" **Do whatever. Just do it fast so we can eat.** " Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his white hair. He cringed at the dryness. Oh luxurious, soft blonde hair… Why did you have to go?

"Listen, I don't want any part of your sexy three way. At least the war that is. If you two wanna get it on then that's cool too. But I don't want to fight. Especially if that means getting rid of you two," Naruto said. Mittelt and Kalawarner looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Oh what a wonderfully naive thing to say. You're right Mittelt he is cute. In a stupid way."

"Hey I'm not stupid! I just don't want to deal with this. And as you can see I'm trying to get home from school," Naruto pointed to the book bag on his shoulder. "So if we just part ways then everything will be fine. If not, well things may get ugly." Mittelt cackled softly before her laugh erupted into guffaws.

The two girls flexed their shoulders and a pair of jet black angel wings burst from their backs. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose.

"More crows. Great. Look I'm warning you if you come at me then expect to be punished." Mittelt rushed forward with a flap of her black wings and went to stab Naruto.

"Then punish me! You can spank me nice and hard, but I'll hurt you too~!" Mittelt cackled. She thrust and stabbed at Naruto who jumped back and dodged every attempt.

"Oi quit! If you ruin these clothes I have to pay for it! You know how many odd jobs I have to do to pay for school and groceries!" Naruto yelled as he backpedalled. He felt a shift in the air and tilted his body just in time to watch as a double pointed spear of yellow light tried to decapitate him.

"Just fall human, so I can go home." Naruto frowned at Kalawarner and spun around the spear. The two began to attack in tandem and continued to try and spear the boy.

"He's good at dodging. What a slippery onii-chan," Mittelt said as Naruto ducked under her spear. "But we got ya!" Naruto noticed Kalawarner come from his blind spot with her spear ready to pierce his side.

' _Time to end this. I'm hungry._ '

"It's over human!" Kalawarner screamed in victory. She felt her weapon puncture something solid and grinned in pleasure. No human could possibly survive being pierced by a light weapon. Raynare must have been seeing things when she said this boy dispelled her light spear.

 _Squeak!_

 _Squeeeee~_

The two fallen angels tilted their head in confusion at the sound. Where was the scream of anguish? The splatter of blood? The sound of air escaping from an object was not what they expected.

"What? What the hell is this?" Mittelt questioned. Instead of the white haired human they expected to be skewered in a spear they saw a blow up punching doll in the form of a clown. It had the words 'LOG' painted on the front of it. "Didn't you stab him? How could you miss!"

Kalawarner pulled her weapon out of the plastic toy with another squeak from it and looked down in confusion. "I don't understand. Where did he go?"

"Over here." Mittelt and Kalawarner turned quickly to the voice and saw Naruto zipping up his bag. He slung it on his shoulder and wiped his hands on his pants. " _Substitution_. Classic move."

"B-but how?"

" **You crows are just slow.** " Both girls looked at the source of the voice and we're shocked to see the fox on the boy's shoulder speaking. " **He had enough time to unzip his bag, blow up the toy, put it in his place, and then move.** "

"Not how I used to do things, but still effective and infuriating towards who hit it." Naruto picked at his ear before looking at the Fallen Angels. "So, ya mad yet?" both supernatural beings gripped their spears in anger. How dare this human mock them!

"I'm gonna rip you to pieces then defile your corpse!" the blonde girl screeched. Kalawarner agreed silently and the two rushed forward.

"Pass." Mittelt and Kalawarner were stopped in their tracks and had to stifle a choke as Naruto appeared before them and grabbed their throats. "I'll try not to kill you two since I really don't like murder. Something my godfather taught me. Plus I don't like killing hot girls." The two fallen gripped at the hand wrapped around their throats, but couldn't release the iron grip. When they swung their weapons they were shocked and afraid when both dispersed into light particles.

"How?" Kalawarner whispered. She was afraid now. More frightened than she had been in a long time. She would admit she wasn't the most powerful fallen angel around, but she was powerful enough to take care of most things thrown at her. When she heard Raynare had come back and failed her mission of making sure the sacred gear wielder was dead, she had laughed at the reason. What kind of human could make a Fallen Angel run? Now she knew.

Naruto gripped the two tighter and the three of them, plus fox, vanished from the ground. High in the air Naruto appeared with Kalawarner and Mittelt held high. "Don't die crows! _Spinning Lotus of the Majestic Green Beast!_ " Kalawarner and Mittelt screamed as Naruto spun downwards at extreme speeds. Wind whistled and bones creaked then a loud crash. A dust cloud formed on the street from the impact of bodies hitting the ground.

From the dust Naruto walked forward. A wave of his hand and the dust cloud dispersed. On the ground was a large crater and in the crater lay the two fallen angels. Their wings were broken and bodies torn. Blood leaked from numerous cuts.

"I-I can't move," Mittelt croaked.

"My w-wings." Kalawarner tried to look at her broken wings, but couldn't. What happened? All she saw was a blur of colors then excruciating pain. The sound of footsteps alerted her to movement and she moved her eyes fearfully. There he was. The man who had disposed of her and her comrade with barely an effort. Then, she blacked out.

* * *

Naruto hummed happily as he spooned another morsel of egg on rice into his mouth. Oh this was so delicious. He would admit that he had grown to love other foods and the joy of cooking them. Ramen will always be his first love, but cooking was calming. Sighing happily the boy leaned back on his modest couch. Next to him sat Kurama, the fox scaring down his dinner.

 _Burp!_

"Excuse you."

" **You're excused.** " Naruto shook his head. His fox partner will always be like that. Naruto grabbed his remote and flipped on the TV to pass some time. As he ran through channels Kurama hopped off the couch and padded over to Naruto's bedroom. Their apartment wasn't big by any means. It had a shared kitchen and living room, a bedroom, a small office room that could double as another room, and one bathroom. It was small but cozy.

Kurama peeked his head through the doorway and saw the two girls that Naruto had taken. He really was too nice for his own good. Both of them were breathing normally and just seemed unconscious. They'd be good leverage.

" **You're little asinine attack knocked them out good. Copied from your idiotic friend?** " Kurama said as he went to join the boy. Naruto shrugged.

"It's easy to use. Plus who'd expect it?" Kurama shook his head in exasperation. "So what should I do with them? They'll probably wake up in a day or two."

" **Leverage kid. They will make the perfect bargaining chip if things get too antsy. Plus…** "

"Plus?..."

" **We can make them clean are house!** " Naruto palmed his face and groaned. " **I'll make them wear skimpy little maid uniforms and sweep up the house. Then I'll make them dust. Yes the apartment will be so sparkly. Yes~.** "

"Chill fox. I'm being serious!"

" **So am I!** "

"Ignoring the fact that we have beings that could potentially start a very nasty situation; I have no real desire to be a part of some petty war that I have no business in," Naruto explained.

" **You may have no desire, but are you really not going to do anything if something happens in front of you?** " Naruto was silent. " **I understand not getting in their business. But you've never been the type to sit on your hands. Here's what I think. Don't get into this supernatural scuffle willingly. I agree with you, I've had enough of being the lynch pin in battles we didn't have to be in. However, if someone in front of you needs help, help them.** "

"Yeah...that makes sense. No use thinking too much about it. Anyways, time to work out for the night then off to bed." Naruto stood up from the couch and went to change into his workout clothes. He was quiet enough to not wake his visitors, but then again they wouldn't be waking anytime soon.

The next day Naruto awoke to loud whining and groaning. Pushing himself off the couch, he couldn't very well sleep in a bed with injured girls, the boy lumbered to the noise. He was mildly surprised to find the two fallen angels waking up. They're bodies were still greatly injured so they most likely wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

"Good morning girls," Naruto said at the door. Two sets of eyes quickly went towards him. Both of them tried to croak out words but could not. Naruto hummed and left to get them water. A minute later and their throats less parched the two bedridden girls gave Naruto a weary look.

"Who are you?" Mittelt asked. That was the biggest question on their minds. This strange human was able to defeat them. Easily too. Naruto shrugged.

"I'm Naruto and I'm just a normal guy." Naruto turned to the clock on his nightstand. "A normal guy that needs to get ready for school. Listen if I let you heal here will you promise not to destroy my apartment?"

"No." Naruto deadpanned at Kalawarner's quick response. "However, we aren't able to really move or do much of anything so I will abide by that."

"Plus I can destroy you."

"That too."

"Well I'm gonna change and head out then." Naruto walked out and head to the bathroom. Mittelt and Kalawarner heard the shower turn on before settling back down.

"What do we do now Kala?" Mittelt asked in worry. They had been beaten and taken prisoner. Naruto didn't really give off any sort of external energy. His presence though, his presence was overwhelming when one really tried sensing him. Naruto looked so unassuming. His skin tone to hair color may be a strange clash, white and tan made an odd complexion, but he didn't seem that tough. That was until he came walking back into the room wearing just a towel.

"Gulp…"

"Did you just gulp...and say gulp?" Naruto asked as he took in the bewildered faces of the girls. Mittelt shook her head quickly while Kalawarner just stared. And for good reason. Naruto's body was toned beyond belief. His muscles were compact and cut, but not overly so. His abdominal muscles were well defined and there was barely an ounce of fat on the boy's body. It was almost like he was carved from marble.

Naruto gave the two a confused look then shrugged it off. Not his problem. He quickly grabbed his school clothes and changed out of the room before returning. Kalawarner and Mittelt were still staring off into space.

' _Odd creatures,_ ' Naruto thought and then snapped his fingers. "Oi I'm leaving. Like I said don't destroy my home and we'll be good. If you need anything Kurama will be here." Naruto waved and then left. The Fallen angels continued to stare into space.

" **What's wrong with you crows?** " the girls shook themselves and turned to the voice. Kurama was sitting at the foot of their bed, a wide vulpine grin on his face. " **Saw something you like?** "

"Sh-shut up!" Mittelt growled. Oh how she wished she could stab the offending animal. However, she really could barely move. That boy almost killed her and her partner.

" **I have to tell you that you two are very lucky.** "

"Oh really? How so?"

" **You could be dead.** "

* * *

Naruto whistled lightly as he crossed the street. School was never really something he wanted to go to again. Unfortunately, when he got into this world he didn't really know what to do. He had no chakra, no jutsu, his skill set was gone, and he now had to babysit. The babysitting came in the form of finding places for his wonderful pals.

" **Naruto-kun!** " Speak of the devil. Naruto turned towards a sewage drain and leaned down. He took a quick look around. No one was paying attention to him. Naruto looked into the drainage and saw a large white slug creature waving one of its jelly tentacles.

"Saiken, what are you doing here?"

" **I wanted to say hi and see how you were,** " Saiken said in her soft voice. Naruto smiled lightly. Saiken was such a soft spoken bijuu. She was very nice albeit shy. Bringing the bijuu to this world was not his choice, but it was helpful for the chakra beasts to be able to have a free life.

"I'm okay Saiken. Have you seen Isobu?"

" **The turtle is near the beaches. I see him whenever he comes by the run off near the sand. We miss you. You should visit us.** " Naruto smiled and tickled the slug under what he assumed was her chin.

"I may need to gather you all soon." Naruto stood up and dusted his pants. "Something is coming. Something big."

" **Well you know where to find us!** " Saiken disappeared from view and Naruto turned away. Time for school. That first then figure out his place in all this. Naruto reached his class with relative ease and sat down. He noticed Issei in the back with his friends whispering to themselves. He didn't really feel like engaging at the moment so Naruto turned to the front. When the bell rung Naruto let his mind wander. He had a feeling things were going to get odd.

The day went off as normal as possible. Naruto went to classes, he had lunch with a few classmates that didn't bother him, and he even paid attention in his final class. When the bell rang for the school day to end Naruto was ready to head out. He had to quickly go to a job he was asked to do. He needed money after all.

Naruto quickly left the classroom and changed into some street clothes. He now sported an orange shirt with blue trim, jeans, and sandals. He felt comfortable in this, and he had to be. He was working on groundskeeping around the school today. As Naruto grabbed the supplies he needed he waved to a few passing students who waved back.

Other students would ask him why he was always doing these jobs. He would reply that he needed the money to pay for food, shelter, and schooling. It wasn't like some otherworldly benefactor gave him a scholarship. That would be amazing, but unfortunately didn't happen. Naruto could drop out of school, but then what would he do?

' _I could always travel the world and see the sights. Might be fun._ ' Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps approaching. He paused his sweeping and turned to his visitor. Shitori Sona, Student council president, and her vice president, Shinra Tsubaki walked towards him. Sona was a slim girl with glasses and black hair cut in a bob. She was pretty but held a very serious demeanor. Her violet eyes were always sharp and trained on any wrongdoing.

Tsubaki was also bespectacled and had long black hair let loose. She was more curvy than her president and had brown eyes. The two came to a stop in front of Naruto.

"Ms. Student Council president, how can I help you?"

"Must you call me that every time we meet Uzumaki-san?"

"I'll stop when you call me Naruto."

"I'm unable to do that."

"Then you stay Ms. Student Council pres-."

"Fine!" Naruto grinned at Sona's outburst. It was fun pushing her buttons. "Fine, Naruto I would like to talk to you about something."

"Okay shoot," Naruto said as he continued to sweep.

"I had heard you made contact with Rias and her _club_." Naruto stopped. "Is this true?"

"From the way you said _club_ I'm gonna guess you know what they are."

"That is correct."

"And are you one as well?"

"I have my own peerage. You know Tsubaki, she is my [Queen]." Tsubaki bowed to Naruto who nodded back.

"Hello again Naruto-san, how are you?"

"Good Tsubaki-chan. You?" Tsubaki huffed and turned her head.

"I'd be better if you didn't address me so." Naruto chuckled.

"That's all well and good, so what do you want from me?" Naruto paused for a moment as something registered. "What do you mean queen?"

"Rias didn't go over pieces with you?"

"I'm not part of her club, so no."

"Ah, that makes sense. I would have thought you'd be coerced into becoming part of her peerage." Naruto shook his head.

"Nah. I'm gonna stick to being human. I'd rather not be roped into any sort of servitude. Besides I'm fine on my own." Sona frowned and crossed her arms under her chest.

"That certainly doesn't seem smart. I had heard that you ran into a Fallen Angel. How do you-."

"Angels."

"I'm sorry?"

"Fallen angels. I met three total." Tsubaki and Sona flinched in shock. How did Naruto have such bad luck as to meet three fallen angels? How was he alive even?!

"Are you okay? Did they do anything? What happened?!" Sona shot out each question as she moved closer and closer to Naruto. Her Student council president mode was showing. The boy held up his hands in a placating manner.

"Whoa chill. I'm fine. Apparently they checked me out because they heard from their leader,or friend, that I had scared her off. Two of them came to me, attacked me, then I beat them down." Tsubaki balked at Naruto's words while Sona looked openly shocked. He beat them?

"How did you defeat them?"

"I'm much stronger than I look. I know you," Naruto looked around and leaned close, " _Devils_ like to believe humans are weak, but not all of them are. Not only did I not want to be part of Rias's group because I'd be a servant, I also did it because I'm stronger than her." Sona gave the boy a disbelieving look. "Honestly!"

"I find that very hard to believe." Naruto scratched his head and thought for a moment. He didn't really want to show off, ah who was he kidding he really missed showing off. Unfortunately he couldn't without destroying the country. Or world, depends.

"Listen, I haven't had a real good fight in a long time. If you can find a way to get a place that can withstand damage or get rebuilt, how bout I show your little group what I can do. Sound good?" Sona hummed in thought. On one hand it was very hard to believe the white haired boy. On the other she would be able to one up Rias and see just how Naruto was able to fight off light weapons and beat fallen angels. Besides, she needed to have her new [Pawn] see battle.

"I will make it so. Come see me tomorrow and I will bring my peerage. How bout a little wager though?"

"President?" Tsubaki asked in shock. Not only was her master allowing a human to battle them, but she was also betting with him?!

"A bet? Okay sure. What are your terms?"

"If I should win, you join my peerage. If you win you can name your request. Sound fair." Naruto grinned. Oh this would be fun.

"Deal!"

* * *

Naruto came home to a quiet apartment. Well it was until he heard a loud scream.

"Get off you pervert fox!"

"Stop throwing him on me!"

" **Hehe hahaha! Dance puppets! Dance for your master!** " Naruto sweatdropped. What did he miss?

"I'm home!" Naruto called. He strode to his room and sagged in exasperation at the sight that met him. Mittelt was pulling Kalawarner's cheek while the blue haired girl was grabbing a fist full of Mittelt's hair. In the middle of it all was Kurama nestled snuggly between the two girls' chest. "What the hell is this?"

"Human! Tell your cursed pet to stop going under the covers and sticking his nose where it doesn't belong!"

"Seriously! He keeps sticking that freezing nose into my leg!" Mittelt screeched. Naruto, annoyed, grabbed Kurama by the scruff of his neck and lifted the fox to eye level.

"What are you doing?"

" **Having fun.** "

"Why do you patronize them?"

" **Because I can.** " Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and tossed Kurama over his back. The fox tipped in indignation before landing on his paws. " **Rude!** "

"Whatever, listen you two." both girls stopped their squabbling to look at Naruto. "I don't know what you plan on doing now, but if you're gonna stay here you'll need to contribute."

Kalawarner scoffed and folded her arms under her bust. "Like we would willingly stay in this dump. Once we have healed we will be leaving to our leader."

"But which one Kala?" Mittelt said as they ignored Naruto's indignant cry over his home. "Raynare won't be too happy we were captured and _he_ will be angrier that we disobeyed. Are we even able to go back?" Kalawarner was silent at that.

It was true. They had failed in their mission from Raynare, they had disobeyed their original order from someone much higher up, and they had been defeated as well. Their roles as soldiers were done. If Raynare found them she would punish them, or worse. Raynare was not a merciful person.

"So what's your choice?" Mittelt turned Kalawarner nodded in agreement.

"If you will allow us...we would like to stay here for now," Kalawarner stated. Naruto hummed in thought and looked at the two. He had no qualms with having them stay. They were still injured and even at full power the two of them couldn't hurt him. Stroking his chin Naruto shrugged.

"Alright. You can stay, but like I said before you two will need to start contributing when you can."

"What do you have in mind?"

" **Maid service!** "

"Shut up perv fox! Look maybe just keep the house in order, if possible do some shopping, and if I really need the funds you both may have to get a job. Other than that, just don't do anything stupid. Those are my rules. Can you follow them?" Mittelt hummed before nodding while Kalawarner gave a reserved nod as well. They weren't prisoners so this was actually the best option for them.

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know about you two, but I'm gonna rest. Tomorrow I get to have some fun with devils."

* * *

 **And scene. So again thank you guys for liking this idea so much. This was really a whim that I wanted to go and do. I hope you all are enjoying it so far. I'm sorry this was supposed to be out days ago but, well I got sick. So I am currently healing right now. Fun. It sucks cause I can't go to school or work. I need the money.**

 **Anyways so next chapter will be the wonderful start of the series as you all know with the inclusion of wonderfulness of randomness and super powered wins from our resident white haired OP former ninja. The first battle, if you can call it that, showing devils and it's gonna be Sona's peerage. Hope you guys are ready. Have a great weekend friends.**

 **Nanashi**


	3. Punch a Devil for Candy

Punch the Limit 3

 **His godly chakra reserves? All gone. Amazing and destructive jutsu? Can't use 'em. Weak? Not even close. If all else fails then good old fashion exercise will help. Unfortunately, he may have overdone it because now Naruto is bored. "How'd you get so strong?" "Push ups, sit ups, and plenty of orange juice!"**

* * *

 **So thank you all for enjoying this story. It really was just an idea that came to me. I hope I can do it justice. So if you want to read this I will point out a few things. 1. If you haven't noticed by now this is a story of Naruto in Dxd world who is based off Saitama from One Punch Man. 2. Naruto is overpowered. He is beyond overpowered. There are 2 maybe 3 things in this Dxd universe who can give him a good challenge. I won't say who but remember I said challenge. 3. This doesn't have to do with the story per se but the reason that Naruto, and by connection Saitama, are so strong is simply by name. It's called OnePunch Man. If you look at the initials it's literally called OP Man. If that doesn't give a hint to a person I don't know what will. He's OP.**

 **Also I'm thinking of creating a LINE group for people who want to discuss their ideas in a quick fashion. Basically it's a large group chat. If you are interested in the idea pm me and let me know. I figure it is a fun way for fans and writers to converse.**

 **Anyways. On with the show.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has a copyright. This is a work of fiction and done for entertainment purposes. All material that is used is owned by its respective owners.

* * *

 **PUNCH A DEVIL FOR CANDY**

Naruto didn't know why he felt so giddy. Maybe it was the fact he was told he could beat up a bunch of Devils? It could also be the fact that he hadn't had a good exercise in quite a while. However, if he were truly honest with himself Naruto would say that he was excited for the request he would undoubtedly receive from this endeavor.

Today was the determined day of Naruto's little battle with Sona's peerage and the white haired boy couldn't be more excited. Throughout the day at school Naruto had constantly been looking at the clock. Once it hit 3:00 he was going to be out the door. The bell rung and Naruto quickly packed up his belongings. Due to his excitement Naruto was fairly oblivious to his surroundings. He didn't notice as Issei slowly followed him out the door.

As Naruto continued to walk Issei kept a careful eye on the boy. Now Issei wouldn't really say Naruto and he were close. They were classmates and somewhat friends, but they had never really hung out. Naruto wasn't one of the people that thought of Issei and his friends as trash so that was a plus. Issei was curious though. Now that he knew that he was a devil and was part of a peerage, Issei wanted to know why Koneko had asked to see Naruto. Was Naruto a devil too?

Naruto continued to walk down the halls oblivious of his follower. As Naruto reached what he believed to be the student council room he knocked. After hearing someone invite him in Naruto opened the door and was surprised to find so many people in the room. There was Sona and Tsubaki, Naruto figured they'd be here no matter what and there was another eight people occupying the room.

To the side was Rias and Koneko, much to Naruto's confusion. He really didn't understand why those two were there. Not wanting to think more on it Naruto turned towards Sona's side where five others stood next to the sitting Student Council President. Altogether there were four girls and one boy standing with their arms crossed behind their backs.

' _How very militaristic,_ ' thought Naruto as he stopped in front of the large desk Sona sat at. Naruto took in the large room he was in. It was fairly lackluster compared to the Occult Research club room.

"Good afternoon Naruto," Sona said as she stood up.

"How's it going Sona-chan." Sona was about to answer when Naruto noticed the male of Sona's group bristle.

"How dare you call the President so familiarly!" the boy yelled as he held his fist up. Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Saji!" Sona hissed. The now named recoiled before profusely apologizing and standing back in line. Sona sighed and rubbed her temples. "As I was saying. Good afternoon Naruto I'm glad you could make it."

"Hell yeah I was gonna come. I can't wait to cash in that favor you owe me," Naruto said with a grin. Sona gave the boy a small smirk and stepped around her desk.

"I'm glad you have such enthusiasm. It will make it all the better when my peerage wins. Speaking of, allow me to introduce my peerage. The boy who had the earlier outburst is Genshirou Saji," Sona said as the Naruto watched the boy who yelled at him walk forward with a straight back and stoney expression. He was a lanky boy with blonde hair and dark grey eyes. Saji had fair skin and wore the Kuoh Academy uniform minus the blazer and had his sleeves rolled up.

"I am pleased to meet you. Forgive me for my earlier outburst!" Naruto gave the now bowing boy a flat stare and looked at visibly embarrassed Sona.

"Does he always do this? Never mind, don't answer. Go on."

"Saji is my [Pawn]. My other one is Nimura Ruruko." Said girl stepped forward and bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you senpai!" the girl said cheerfully as Naruto took in her appearance. Ruruko was a cute, petite girl with long brown hair that was styled in twin pigtails. She had two green clips that held her hair back that matched her green striped stockings. She, along with all the other girls in the room, wore the standard Kuoh girl's uniform.

"These are [Bishops], Hanakai Momo and Kusaka Reya," two beautiful girls stepped forward, one with dazzling long white hair and teal eyes and the other with brown hair in two braids with honey colored eyes. "My [Rook], Yura Tsubasa," this time a tall girl with shoulder length blue hair and blue eyes stepped forward and gave Naruto a curt nod.

"And finally my [Knight], Meguri Tomoe," Sona stated as a girl with burgundy colored hair and yellow eyes. She smiled sweetly and gave Naruto a wave. Naruto reciprocated the action and took in Sona's peerage. They seemed like a nice bunch, definitely easy on the eyes.

' _Well except Saji,_ ' Naruto thought with a snicker. The boy couldn't really tell how powerful this group was. If they were as strong as Sona made them out to be then Naruto may be able to get a good workout. In all honesty, all he really cared about was cutting loose a bit and not causing any property damage.

"I'd like to say thanks for being a part of me and Sona's little bet. When we talked about this before, the wager was that if she wins I become a part of your peerage. I'm not sure if she told you, but if I win I get a little favor from her." Said members gave their [King] a surprised look. Was this boy really so much of a boon that Sona would give a personal favor to him?

"As you stated Naruto, the rules of this wager are simple. If you win, you get a favor. If I win you join me." Naruto nodded and started to stretch.

"Sounds like a plan. Quick question though, why are those two here?" Sona looked to where Naruto was pointing and frowned slightly.

"I would assume for the same reason that your little follower came as well, because they are curious."

"Follower?" Sona pointed behind Naruto who looked back and sighed. Issei, who was peeking through door quickly tried to hide himself. "Issei you can come out. I'm pretty sure everyone saw you." Said boy gulped and walked into the room with his head held down. He didn't want to be caught sneaking around, he was just a bit curious about the boy who seemed to remember the fallen angel who killed him.

"Eh sorry about that. I just wanted to know more about Naruto-san. I figured since Koneko grabbed him that one day that he was part of this devil stuff." Naruto snorted and shook his head.

"I'm human. Not gonna be turning into a Devil any time soon Issei."

' _We'll see about that?'_ Sona thought unaware that Rias was thinking the same thing. As Issei stepped into the room he jumped slightly when the door snapped shut behind him. Clearing her throat once more Sona looked towards Naruto.

"Since we would like to proceed as planned I have taken the liberty of giving us a space to fight freely. Thanks to some assistance from my family we will be having our spar in an area that holds the same rules as a Rating Game. And before you ask Naruto, a Rating Game is a competition between two devils. It is not only used to show strength but also build prestige." Naruto rubbed his chin and nodded sagely.

"I see, I see. Yeah not a clue what that all means," Sona sighed as a bead of sweat dropped from her head. Why must the boy be so dense? "As long as we can go then I'm all for it."

" _I believe that's my cue!_ " a loud and girlish voice rang out. Naruto immediately dropped low and to the surprise of the Devils two strange knives appeared in each of his hands. Naruto watched in surprise as a glowing blue sigil appeared on the floor. As the light glowed it blinded him briefly. He shook his head to rid his eyes of the light spots and when he could finally see, the sight was quite a shock. In front of the group stood a girl who looked to be just a child. She had long black hair tied in twin tails with striking violet eyes. She wore strange clothing, strange to Naruto at least, with a pink tube top and matching skirt with white and yellow accents. The girl also had a matching boots and a pink cap atop her head.

"Magical girl Serafall reporting for duty!" the little girl said as she did a quick spin then posed for some reason. Naruto gave the girl a blank stare before stowing away his knives and looking at Sona.

"Who's the brat?" Naruto heard a sharp gasp from somebody but disregarded it. Sona, on the other hand pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"This is my older sister, Serafall Leviathan formerly Serafall Sitri."

"Wait if she's your sister why do you have different last-"

"My current name is fake."

"Ah. So… she's older than you?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the young looking girl. The girl huffed and crossed her arms over her large breasts that belied her childlike appearance.

"You sound all stuffy and uptight. I don't know why Sona-chan wanted to play with you," Serafall said before skipping over to Sona. "Sona-chan! How's my cute wittle sister today!" Sona held back a cringe as her sister seemed to jump and rub her face on the younger girl's.

"I am doing well sister, but please can we get on with this? I would like to proceed with this mock battle." Serafall sighed dramatically and hopped off her sister.

"You're always so boring. If that's what you want though, we can get started." Serafall held up her hand and a blue light started to coalesce around her palm. As streams of energy started to form an orb in the girl's hand, Naruto couldn't help but notice the feeling it gave. It was dark, something he now associated with devil power, but it also had an underlying feel to it. The energy was cold, like ice.

" _Rating Area!_ "

Naruto had to cover his eyes once more and when he opened them he noticed that the group now stood in what appeared to be a frozen wasteland. He reached down and felt the snow he stood upon. The white powder fell from his hands and the boy grinned as he gazed at the area.

"This area is devoid of any life and free from any collateral damages," Sona started. "I believe here we can go all out and you can show how you 'took care' of those Fallen Angels." If possible Naruto's grin grew wider.

"Oh this will be just fine." Naruto pulled off his blazer and flicked it away before loosening up his shirt and tie. He and the group of Devils walked from each other then stood still in their makeshift battlefield. Standing to the side was Rias and a calm Koneko while Issei looked around in wonder and shock.

Serafall walked in he middle of the opposing sides, her feet making crunching sounds in the fresh snow. "Since this is a mock Rating Game we will abide by the same rules. If the a fighter can no longer fight I will be transporting them away. All injuries can be healed, both life threatening and superficial, and finally if the leader is taken out then the other side wins automatically." Serafall sent Naruto a wry grin at this. "Basically if you lose, you're done."

Naruto shrugged at that. "I'll be fine. You worry bout yourself kid." Serafall's cheeks puffed in indignation. Did this human not know who he was speaking with? She was one of the strongest Devils in all the underworld. The only reason she hadn't destroyed the boy yet was because Sona said she was curious about him and she'd do anything for her sister.

' _Anything for Sona-chan~_ ' Naruto edged away from the girl as he saw her face start to flush and her eyes glaze over. He cleared his throat loudly and the Devil shook herself from her stupor.

"As I was saying, you may begin!" after her proclamation Serafall jumped away in a feat of strength leaving a cloud of snow and ice to block Naruto's vision. Said white haired boy clicked his to teeth at that. The cloud ebbed away and Naruto was a bit surprised to see Saji standing in front of the girls with a draconian brace on his arm. It's black and purple color glowed briefly and the boy threw his arm forward.

" _Absorption Line!_ " Naruto watched as a glowing blue tether shot from the brace and attached to him. "I've got you now!" Saji yelled confidently. Beside him Sona smiled. Now that Saji connected with Naruto he could start to take the other boy's power. Whether Naruto used magic or some other type of energy, Saji would take it.

"What's supposed to happen?" Sona was brought from her thoughts as Naruto poked at the line connected to him. She shot Saji a look and he too was confused.

"There is nothing being taken President. I thought you said he had some type of powaAAHHHGHHH!" the Student council looked on in shock as Saji was literally pulled by his tether and ceremoniously thrown into the sky till the pinprick of his body could no longer be seen. The cause of said wonder merely stood with his arm outstretched to the sky with a bored look on his face.

"Was that it?" Naruto said boredly. Sona mouth moved but word escaped her. When Naruto told her that he was strong she didn't expect more than a stronger than normal human. But this...this was insane!

' _Did he just throw Saji away like a doll?_ ' Sona thought in shock. Naruto slowly lowered his arm and continued to stare at the group of Devils. He held his hand out, palm to the sky, with his fingers pointing towards his opponents.

"Shall we?" Naruto said with a grin as he made a 'come' gesture with his hand. Momo and Ruruko stepped forward, their eyes lingering to the sky longer than the others. Sona saw the two of them move forward, but she held her hand out to stop them. This wasn't a battle they could blindly run into now that Naruto showed his strength. He was more than he seemed. The white haired boy's grin widened as he saw Sona's calculating look. "A planner? So you're one of those types that like to take things slow then. Sorry Sona-chan, I'm not gonna wait for ya."

With that said Naruto disappeared from view and appeared in the middle of the ring of girls. Sona look morphed to fright and she immediately yelled for her peerage to move. Naruto lifted his foot and slammed down his heel with a roar of, " _Crashing Heel of the Angry Drunk!_ " The devils moved just in time as Naruto's attack literally smashed a giant crater into the snow covered ground. A wave of snow blasted in all directions blocking the former ninja from view. Sona grit her teeth and looked towards her [Bishops].

"Momo! Reya! Attack the cloud! Tomoe, Tsubasa, and Ruruko cover them!" Sona ordered. Her followers nodded quickly and the two magic users immediately unfurled bat like wings from their backs. Momo held her hand high and summoned a large fireball while Reya started to bring a small tornado to life. They released a loud cry as they threw their attacks outwords. The fireball hurtled towards the area where no one could see thanks to the snow in the air. The icy slush was blown backwards with Naruto standing in the middle of a crater, his hand thrown out to his side.

The boy looked up at the incoming fire and raised an eyebrow as the following tornado turned the already incoming blaze into a raging inferno. "A combo attack? Well done you two!" Naruto looked to his side and saw the other girls surrounding him. He saw the red haired girl, Tomoe was it, hold a katana at ready. He wasn't really sure where she got that one. Ruruko and Tsubasa also stood at the ready.

"But you leave yourselves open after attacking. Big no-no!" Naruto said as he inhaled deeply. He then let loose an ear splitting roar, the sound waves visible to the naked eye. Naruto's screech blew apart the fire attack while also sending the two flying devils tumbling about. The three girls behind him were left stunned and fell to their knees in a daze. From afar Sona watched this in worry.

"Tsubaki, attack him from behind. Make sure he is distracted." Said girl nodded at her [King]'s order and summoned her naginata. The girl sped forward and watched silently as Naruto stroked his chin at the destruction he caused. If the girl was honest, she was a bit overwhelmed that a human could do this much damage. He didn't seem to have a Sacred Gear and if he did he wasn't using it to her knowledge.

Naruto stopped his musings as he quickly dodged a fist from the blue haired [Rook]. He could feel the air displaced from the punch and had to dodge another earth shattering attack from Tsubasa. When the girl slammed her fist downwards Naruto had to jump backwards from the blast of snow.

"Powerful, but your attacks are easy to read," Naruto said. Tsubasa growled and went to lunge forward once more. Naruto easily sidestepped and dodged any incoming attack from the girl, but had to quickly spin around and grab a stockinged leg. "A sneak attack, good job Ruruko," Naruto said to the pig tailed girl. Ruruko quickly lifted her other leg up and brought it towards Naruto's face while Tsubasa punched towards the boy's stomach believing that he could only block one attack.

Naruto saw the attacks and used the [Pawn] as a makeshift bat and slammed her into Tsubasa sending the two flying. The boy smiled as he saw the two tumble throw the snow. He then lifted his hand and stopped Tomoe's katana between his pointer and middle finger much to the girl's shock. He turned to her with the infuriating grin of his and raised his other to her forehead.

"You're fast and good with your sneak attacks, but you project your killing intent. If you were more calm then you'd probably have surprised me. Doesn't mean you would have gotten me." Naruto then flicked her and sent her shooting back as she screamed in pain in surprise. After he sent the [Knight] tumbling Naruto turned to the [King] and stepped forward. He stopped when he noticed that Sona was alone. ' _Where is Tsubaki?_ ' Naruto thought. He immediately looked upwards and had to dodge the thrust from above as the aforementioned girl flew down with wings of a Devil.

Tsubaki immediately spun on her heel and threw her weapon out. Naruto bent backwards and let the naginata pass over his face. He squeaked slightly as the girl spun once more and went to stab at Naruto's groin.

"OI! Where the hell are you aiming!" Naruto yelled while jumping over said attack.

"I assumed you would be able to dodge such a maneuver. I was proven correct. You are no ordinary human are you Naruto-san," Tsubaki spoke as she continued to thrust at the boy. Naruto dodged around another attack before tripping his opponent and grabbing her. With a mighty toss Naruto sent Tsubaki into the air. He then turned to Sona who unfurled her wings and flew upwards. Now surrounding the [King] was the rest of the girls all looking a bit ruffled.

Off to the side Rias and Koneko looked at the battle in mute shock. Was this Naruto truly a human? He seemed to be able to hold off a whole peerage of Devils each one strong in their own right. While the two girls looked at Naruto silently Issei on the other hand was quite loud with his thoughts.

"Holy crap! Was senpai always this strong?! Look at how he took down all of them in one shot! I wanna be that strong. Buchou can I be that strong?" Issei asked.

"Um, yes Issei I believe you can be just as strong," Rias said. Although her tone sounded reassuring, her thoughts on the other hand was tumultuous. If Naruto really was this strong would she even be able to bring him into her Peerage? Rias herself was strong, but she knew that Sona and her were fairly equal in power even with her Power of Destruction. Sona's battle tactics coupled with her water magic was quite the handful when they sparred. Speaking of water magic.

Sona held her hands high and summoned a giant water serpent, its eyes glowing with power. Momo and Reya each channeled lightning magic before sending it towards Sona's attack. Naruto whistled at the attack. He had to admit the attack itself reminded Naruto greatly of a former enemies water dragon, their size fairly equal. However, he was fairly sure if Zabuza was to use his own jutsu that his would most likely win. Naruto cut his musings short as he heard Sona speak.

"Surrender now Naruto! This attack will cause you great pain and trust me it will not miss," Sona's eyes glowed briefly at that last remark. "You have showed an amazing amount of skill and I will admit you have surprised me. I will not underestimate you again." Naruto nodded slightly.

"I have to say fighting with you guys has been pretty fun. I didn't get to destroy as much as I wanted, but hey maybe after I win we can fight again," Naruto said with a smirk. Sona frowned and threw her arms forward.

"As you wish! Prepare yourself!" The water snake opened its mouth and let out a loud hiss before jetting off towards the boy. Naruto watched the snake come towards him before his fist. Just as the snake reached Naruto he let loose a loud grunt and punched. A giant shockwave was thrown outwards from the point of contact and to Sona's, as well as everyone's, utter shock the water attack burst apart.

"My turn _Fall of the Ignorant Fairies_!" Naruto opened the hand he had punched with and threw it back before sending it down to the ground. The Devils in the sky looked confused for a moment until a giant wave of pressurized wind slammed down on them. The devils were sent careening to the ground where they crashed into a heap. Sona pushed herself up in pain and tried to stand as she saw Naruto walk towards them. He stopped suddenly, looked up, and moved back a step.

" _aaaarrrrrRRGGHHHHHHHHH!_ " Sona looked up blearily as the once out of commision Saji came hurtling down. The girl's eyes widened as she calculated his trajectory and where he would land. Right in front of Naruto. The boy himself lifted his leg and watched the falling devil. With a great show of timing Naruto spun on his other foot and slammed his heel into Saji. His roundhouse sent Saji speeding towards his peerage where he slammed into them all and sent a massive cloud of snow and ice out.

"I believe I win yes?" Naruto said as he turned to the flabbergasted Serafall. Said girl shook herself from her stupor and manipulated the ice away from her sister. She was relieved to see that Sona and her friends weren't hurt too much, but this boy had outright overpowered a group of devils and he looked like he didn't even break a sweat. How powerful was he?

"What the hell was that?!" Serafall hissed as she pointed at the groaning devils. Naruto scratched his head in confusion then shrugged.

" _Roadhouse?_ "

* * *

 **And scene! I'm so sorry this took so long to get to you guys. I had to go to summer school so that way I could graduate my University faster. It was tough but learning a second language is always hard. But while I took this class and went to work, I was feeling a bit sad that I had no summer. So I did my best to try and get something out to you guys. I'm really glad you guys like this story. It really is fun to write and I'm hoping you guys give me your honest opinion. And as I said before I'm thinking that if some of you guys want to make a LINE chat group or something to have a faster turnaround time with replies I'd think that be cool. Have a great night guys!**


	4. Punch the Expectation

Punch the Limit 4

 **His godly chakra reserves? All gone. Amazing and destructive jutsu? Can't use 'em. Weak? Not even close. If all else fails then good old fashion exercise will help. Unfortunately, he may have overdone it because now Naruto is bored. "How'd you get so strong?" "Push ups, sit ups, and plenty of orange juice!"**

 **Xxx**

 **I'd like to thank you guys immensely for the the wonderful reviews and response that this story is receiving. I honestly I didn't realize you would like it this much. Now that I have established that Naruto is much, much stronger than the Devils I believe I can move on from what I would call the prologue to the story. From here we will see the effects of Naruto being in the world as well as some snippets on why he is there.**

 **Also I did receive some response to the Line idea and it looks like a lot of people are interested so I'll start to set that up. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Xxx**

 **PUNCH THE EXPECTATION**

 **Xxx**

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has a copyright. This is a work of fiction and done for entertainment purposes. All material that is used is owned by its respective owners

Xxx

"Oh sweet Maou…" Naruto sat in the Student council room with a cocky grin adorning his face. Across from said boy lay the beaten down forms of the Devils he recently fought. Saji pushed himself off the ground after his mutterings and looked around. When the blonde realized he was in his council room he quickly turned to his fellow members before wincing in pain.

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you," Naruto said. Saji groaned aloud and wobbled around a for a moment. Around him was his fellow peerage members, each one doing her best to try and stand up. "You guys have been out for an hour or so."

Sona finally pushed herself to her feet and stumbled to her chair. She was a bit surprised to see her sister still around, more so than if it was only Rias and her gang. Speaking of the red haired girl, Rias was currently looking at Naruto with both awe and a bit of hunger. Sona could already tell her childhood friend wanted the white haired boy for herself. However, after their little mock battle Sona was unsure if Naruto could be turned into a piece by her, or Rias for that matter.

The way the Evil Pieces worked was to allow devils to revive or transform other beings into devils and make them a part of the devil's peerage. [Kings] could not revive gods or divine beings, or individuals stronger than them at the time. Sona knew why Rias wanted Naruto. The cause was just, but there was no way the red haired girl would be able to snag the boy. He was just too strong. However, Sona believed that Rias just didn't think that. The girl would need to be shown how powerful the boy was through other means perhaps.

"Unfortunately, it seems that I have lost our little wager," Sona said. Naruto nodded with his grin growing larger. "As stated, I will abide by our agreement. What is it you request Naruto?" Naruto stroked his chin in thought. So many options.

"Okay so first, I'd like to no longer have to pay for school. It sucks that I have to get part time jobs. I wasn't lucky enough to be funded by some other worldly being when I got here." Sona nodded and wrote down the request. It wasn't hard to fulfill since Naruto was almost done actually. Plus the boy was right, he shouldn't have to need to do the grounds keeping of the school, they paid people for that.

"That shouldn't be too difficult. If that is all I'd like to-."

"Sorry, sorry Sona-chan, but I got one last request." Naruto then looked over towards Serafall with a vulpine smile. "I'd like to be able to call you so I can use that dimensional area. Having a place to train or fight with no collateral damage was just so much fun."

Serafall, for her part, looked affronted and stood to show her anger. She was cut off when Sona cleared her throat and looked towards her older sister.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind that at all, right sister?" Sona said as she glanced at her elder sibling. Serafall looked confused for a moment and walked closer to Sona

"Why would I want to help this weirdo? Not only did he hurt my precious Sona-chan, but he is also an unknown."

"That's exactly why I want you to keep an I on him. Sister, he is amazingly strong and also holds no allegiance to any faction. It'd be in our best interest to make sure he is on our side if something happens," Sona whispered back. Serafall seemed to huff before pouting and walking towards Naruto. The girl stuck out her hand and made a 'give me' motion.

"What?"

"Gimme your phone dummy. You wanna be able to call me?" Naruto nodded at that with his eyes closed. How true that was. There was only one problem.

"I don't have a phone." Everyone in the room face palmed at that remark. Naruto looked at them confused. "What? I saw no need for one."

"Let's...let's just go get you a phone Naruto," Sona said with a sigh. "Nee-sama and I will accompany Naruto. The rest of you," Sona looked towards her peerage at this, "rest for now. We have training to do."

"Yes _kaichou!_ " the Student council yelled. With that said Sona pushed herself up with some effort and limped towards the door. As she ushered everyone out she gave the retreating Gremory a look. Rias caught the young girl's eyes and Sona conveyed a single thought in that moment.

 _You're playing with fire._

Xxx

Naruto hummed happily as he scrolled through his phone's applications. His new gadget made him all giddy and he rubbed his face to it, much to the annoyance of his housemates.

Kalawarner gave the boy a look of disgust as he seemed to purr in content. How could such a strange boy be so powerful. As she continued to stare, Mittelt was trying to grab the phone sneakily. As the girl lunged for it Naruto raised it above his head and watched as the blonde haired girl flopped on his lap.

"I just wanna see it!" Mittelt whined.

"I'll let you see it with your eyes! What, do you crows have eyes on your hands now?" Naruto pushed the girl off him and sighed as he handed her his phone. "Just don't break it or you will pay for a new one."

"With what money?"

"You'll get some. No matter what." Mittelt shivered a bit at Naruto's tone before starting to play with the screen.

"Hey what's this game?"

"Oh that's a new game that came out a few weeks ago. You walk around and catch 'Monsters'," Naruto said as he said monsters in air quotes. "It's pretty cool. You walk around the real world and collect items, use those items to catch the monsters, and then level up." Mittelt looked in awe and started to swipe at the screen. She then pouted.

"Nothing is showing up." Naruto chuckled.

"We have to walk around. Maybe we will go out tomorrow." Mittelt pouted a bit but conceded to just lounge on the bed as Naruto grabbed a basket of clean clothes. He dumped it over the blonde haired girl who shouted in indignation. Naruto then pulled out the clothes that belonged to his guests.

"Ah I was wondering where those went," Kalawarner said as she placed her recently washed clothes up to her body. Currently her and Mittelt were wearing Naruto's old shirt and shorts. It was a nice gesture, but they didn't want to go out like that. Mittelt put Naruto's phone away and grabbed her Lolita girl outfit.

"Yay I can look good again!"

"Are you saying my clothes don't look good?"

"They do not," Mittelt replied seriously. Naruto dropped to the ground and started to draw circle in his floor with his fingers. The blonde girl shook her head at his odd behavior before hanging it up. "I wanna go out tomorrow!"

Naruto pushed himself up from his little episode and nodded. He had cooped up the girls in his house for about a few days. The boy returned his laundry basket and scurried towards the kitchen for dinner. He was mildly surprised to find Kurama already in the kitchen, a small chef hat atop his head.

"Were you really that hungry?"

" **Starving,** " the fox replied as it stirred a pot almost as big as him. " **Soon I shall have sustenance!** " Naruto merely shook his head and checked what was for dinner. Hmm, stew sounded good.

"Naruto," said boy turned to Kalawarner with a raised brow. She never really called him by his name. It was mostly human, or pest. "Why do you continue to shelter us? After a few days I would have thought you would throw us out? In fact why not just directly kill us?"

Naruto scratched at his chin. "As much as I didn't want to get swept up in your little war, I also couldn't just leave the two of you stranded with your injuries." The boy paused and looked at the blue haired woman. She wasn't covered in bandages anymore so that was a comfort. "You may not realize it, but you two were really beaten up."

"Thanks to you."

"Noted. Anyways, I grew up hearing about the good in people and how killing can lead to more killing. If I killed you, then others may look for revenge. I'm trying to avoid that as much as possible." Naruto set a bowl of food on the table for the fallen angel. "I also know that there are many sides to a story and not everyone who you think is evil is actually that."

Kalawarner hummed in thought as she raised the food to her lips. Strange how a fox could make such delicious food. "There are people in the world who must be killed. How do you solve that?" Naruto merely gave her a small, sad smile and a shrug.

"I grin and bear it."

Xxx

It was a beautiful day as Naruto walked through the park. Perched on his head was a snoozing Kurama, his belly raised to the sky. Kalawarner walked beside the boy garbed in her original clothing while Mittelt bounced in front of the two also wearing her original outfit.

"Ah what a nice day," Naruto said as he breathed in the morning air. Kalawarner hummed in response. It was true that the day was nice, however something was bothering her.

Today was to be the day that the little nun girls should be arriving in Japan. Her job, as well as Mittelt's, was to make sure that the girl was to be led towards their base of operations. ' _Well old base to be honest,_ ' the woman thought. She didn't really desire going back at the moment. That would mean betraying the somewhat shaky trust that the white haired boy had given her.

Honestly, she had no real connection to Naruto. Yes, he did treat her and her partner well and didn't ask much more, but she was still apprehensive on what he wanted. She believed that no one was truly this giving without an ulterior motive.

Putting those thoughts to the back of her mind, Kalawarner merely decided to enjoy the rest of the day and watch as Mittelt got into an animated conversation with a few others playing that silly game of hers. As she continued to watch the fallen angel felt an energy signature approach. An energy signature she no doubt recognized as a devil. Turning her head slowly Kalawarner saw the once target of Raynare walk down the path. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw a young girl with him. It was the nun she was supposed to retrieve.

Naruto noticed Kalawarner's actions and turned as well. A smile came to his face and the boy walked towards his school mate. He was a bit shocked when he felt Kalawarner grab his shoulder.

"Is there a problem?" Naruto asked.

"That boy, he is a devil."

"And?" Kalawarner shook her head in exasperation.

"Devils and Fallen Angels are enemies remember? If he sees me or Mittelt he may attack us. I will not act out against him with you here, but I will not allow myself to be attacked," Kalawarner stated. In other words 'I won't attack because I'm sure you'd stop me, but if he comes at me I will fight even if you are here.' Naruto hummed in thought before quickly grabbing her hand.

"Mittelt come here!" Naruto called. Said girl walked back with a confused look.

"What's the big idea? I was doing someth- hey what the hell?!" Mittelt was suddenly grabbed by the hand and Naruto led the two fallen towards Issei. As Naruto approached the boy he noticed the girl next to him. Her energy signature was bright and gave off a warm comforting get feeling. Odd…

"Issei! What's up buddy?" Naruto called. Said boy turned towards him and smiled before dropping his jaw in shock.

"Naruto? How'd you get such beauties?!" Issei squeaked. Said "beauties" merely held in a small glare at the perverted boy. They had heard of his...tendencies from Raynare.

"These are my friends Kalawarner and Mittelt. Girls this is Issei, a school mate and friend," the two fallen angels stared at the boy before turning away making Issei chuckle nervously.

"Uh okay. Right! This is Asia! Asia, this is Naruto. He's a really good guy and strong too!"

' _You have no idea kid,_ ' Mittelt thought wryly. Naruto greeted the nun with a warm smile and shook her hand.

" _Ciao!_ " Naruto's smile faltered a bit. She spoke Italian? He nodded slightly and turned to Issei.

"You can understand her?" Issei nodded with a confused look. Naruto felt movement to his right and noticed Kalawarner lean to his ear.

"Supernatural beings have the ability of tongues. We can understand and speak any language," the woman whispered.

"Hacks!" Naruto whispered harshly. Mittelt struggled not to laugh.

"That coming from you?" Naruto hushed her and looked at Issei once more.

"So Issei, after you're done with your little date," Issei blushed at that, "we need to talk for a bit." Issei nodded quickly and led Asia off. Said girl waved and said goodbye in Italian before being ushered away.

"I will tell him about you guys later," Naruto said. Kalawarner sighed while Mittelt recoiled in shock.

"Why would you tell a devil about us?!"

"Because secrets lead to problems, problems bring misunderstanding, misunderstandings lead to fighting, and fighting can lead to-."

"Death." Kalawarner finished. Naruto nodded to her. "I see where you are going, but can you alone stop what has been considered a constant war?" Naruto laughed at that.

"I stopped one. I can sure as hell stop another." Naruto grabbed his phone quickly from Mittelt and started to walk around. Said girl cried out and jumped on the boy's back to try and reclaim the phone. Kalawarner smiled slightly at this. Mittelt had never really connected to someone so fast. Maybe this Naruto person truly was a good person. Perhaps staying with him will be an experience she would like.

Xxx

Naruto left his house that night as his two guests slept soundly. It was a fun day, but he had things that needed to be done now. Riding around his shoulders was Kurama who held a bored look. The fox let out a tired yawn and curled closer to his heat.

" **The others are getting curious as to what your plans are.** "

"Assemble them." Naruto replied. Kurama grunted and closed his eyes. Naruto felt a pulse in his mind as he walked forward. A moment later eight blips seemed to ring in his head. They had heeded the call. Now it was time for them to all meet. Naruto continued to walk forward, his footsteps echoing in the night. He stopped suddenly and took a look around. Seeing no one the boy took a turn and walked towards a forested area.

As the boy and fox continued to walk they didn't see two pairs of eyes following him. One was a shining violet while the other was teal. As the boy walked forward no longer to be seen two figures stepped from the shadows. Both were male and rather tall with muscular frames. The man with the teal eyes had black hair with blonde bangs and tan skin. He wore a maroon over coat and black slacks.

The man with teal eyes had blood red hair and peach skin. He had very aristocratic features. He wore an odd style of armor with large shoulder guards and a cape. Both men seemed to look to be in there mid twenties.

"So this is the boy my dear sister seems to be so interested in hmm?" the red haired man stated? "What do you think Azazel?"

"I think your sister is in over her head Sirzechs," Azazel replied as he stroked the stubble on his face. "I felt no power coming off him, but if what your little cohort says is true; the boy is powerful." Sirzechs sighed dramatically.

"Who's to say? I am more interested in the creature draped over his neck. Can you feel it?" Azazel nodded gravely.

"Power, and a lot of it seems to roll off that thing." Sirzechs frowned slightly. With that the two men walked forward before seemingly disappearing into thin air. While this happened Naruto continued to walk. His destination was further than he wanted, but he needed a place that was away from much of the civilization. Naruto had found a forested area that was near the bay a few miles from Kuoh. This would be a perfect place to meet his friends.

Naruto finally reached his destination and saw that it was littered with logs, stumps, and leaves while the beach area was uneven. Stepping in a spot that was fairly in the middle of everything Naruto took a brief look around and then raised his foot. A quick stomp sent all debris flying outwards giving him a large circular area. He nodded at that and stood in the middle of his homemade clearing.

"And now we wait," Naruto muttered as Kurama jumped from his perch. As naruto said that the boy heard the sounds of movement. Turning he saw three figures approach from the forest. One was a gorilla like creature that stood over six feet tall with red fur and large tusk like teeth. It had four tails protruding from its backside. Next to the monkey was an odd animal. It was horse like in appearance with snow white fur but had a dolphin like head and five billowing tails. The final creature was a kabuto like beetle that seemed to zip around on six wings and had a long stinger like tail. Its yellow body glowed in the moonlight.

"Kokuo, Son, Chomei. It is good to see you," Naruto said with a smile. Son,or Son Goku, stepped forward and wrapped his large monkey arms around Naruto in a bone crushing hug. Kokuo merely tilted its head while Chomei buzzed around happily. "How have you all been?"

" **Bored brat,** " Son Goku said in his deep, gruff voice. " **I grow tired of merely living my days in these forests as a myth. I miss the action**." Naruto chuckled at that as he was let down.

" **We have been given an opportunity to live freely Son,** " Kokuo's soft yet wise voice intoned. " **I would think that after being taken from our original hosts and shoved into a demonic statue you'd be happy?** "

" **Yeah! Beside it is so awesome in this world! So many new sights to see!** " Chomei chirped happily as she buzzed back and forth. As she talked Naruto heard another sound from behind. From the beach area came another three figures. One was a turtle with three shrimp like tails, another was a small tanuki made of sand with one flowing tail behind it, and the other was a two tailed cat made completely from blue fire.

"Shukaku, Matatabi, and Isobu. That makes seven," Naruto said.

" **Hello there Naruto-kun,** " Matatabi purred as she nudged against Naruto's legs. Miraculously the boy's legs didn't catch fire. Isobu waved one of his arms shyly while Shukaku ran up Naruto's body.

" **It's boring here!** " Shukaku squeaked out in her slightly insane voice. Naruto bent down and scratched Shukaku and Matabi behind their respective ears earning a purr from the cat and shudder from the sand being.

"I figured you all would like the quiet life. Am I wrong?" Naruto asked.

" **They are not used to a quiet life. I for one am happy. I had to put up with Bee's incessant rapping all the time.** " Naruto turned to the voice to see an ox and octopus hybrid crawling towards the group with little Saiken in tow.

"Bee's rapping wasn't that bad," Naruto said. Gyuuki merely scoffed at his former partner's old habits. "I'm happy to see you all and I hope you have all been doing well. However, I'm calling not just for a social gathering but to talk about what is going on." Naruto gazed at each of his partners with a resigned look. "Something is happening. Something big, and I don't want any of you guys to be caught up in this."

" **We've been used as weapons before,** " Kurama started, " **and now that there may be coming conflict we may be the weapons people try to gain again.** "

" **Tch! I'm no one's weapon!** " Son Goku roared. " **If these people wish to fight then I say bring it on!** "

"It's not that simple. I don't know much of what is going on, but I do know there is what appears to be a cold war going on. I used that right yeah?" Naruto said as he finished his statement with a nervous laugh. His bijuu friends shook their heads in exasperation. "Anyways, I just wanted to make sure you all keep an eye out for anything. Later on I'll introduce all of you to my two guests. They are really nice, but a part of what is going on."

" **Oh ho! Little Naru-chan has himself some company eh? Female company?** " Chomei giggled. Naruto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yes female, but that doesn't matter. I just think it would be a good idea to meet them. For now just keep an eye out. If something happens I want you guys to send for help."

" **Bah! I'm sure I can take them on!** " Shukaku cried out.

"No. I don't know the techniques here. There may be something that could immediately seal you guys," Naruto shook his head while he spoke. "I will not risk you guys being in trouble." The bijuu silently nodded at that. As much as the powerful chakra creatures believed in themselves, they were not so foolish anymore. One man had taken them all and stored them to use as literal batteries for the apocalypse.

" **We will be careful,** " Isobu said softly. " **I propose a meetup every week. We will all keep watch on things that are happening and report our findings.** " Naruto seemed to think about the idea before nodding. It seemed like a fairly smart proposal plus it would be good to have his own "spies" out in the world.

"Alright, I like that idea. Are we all in agreement?" the boy received various nods. "Then next week we will meet here around midnight. Have good night everyone!" With Naruto's dismissal the bijuu said their goodbyes and scurried off to their respective areas. The only one's left were Kurama and Shukaku, Kurama because he always stayed with his white haired partner and Shukaku because she was getting bored at the beaches. "So I'm guessing you're going to be coming with us tonight then?"

" **Damn right. I've been bored for weeks!** " the tanuki said.

" **Well then let's take care of our little problem before going home then. Shall we?** " Kurama looked to the darkness with a vulpine smile. Naruto turned as well with a bored look. He had felt the two presences when he had first brought the bijuu together. They had seen him talk to the tailed beasts, but they knew nothing of what they were. Hopefully.

From the shadows Sirzechs and Azazel walked forward. Both gave the boy cursory glance before looking at the large clearing. They had seen how this seemingly normal human had blown away the terrain with a simple stomp. Quite powerful for a human. Sirzechs was more curious towards the boy after hearing about him from Rias. The girl had given him a rundown of what she had seen when Naruto had his little spar with Sona's peerage. Hell, he had even heard an earful from Serafall. The girl was fairly upset after the boy completely decimated the Devils. She didn't know exactly how powerful Naruto was, but Sirzechs didn't really see that power from where he was standing.

Azazel on the other hand wanted to see the boy that was currently looking after his two stray fallen angels. He had figured out that Raynare and her little group had gone against his orders. Unfortunately, he couldn't immediately intervene. Azazel had a vague feeling that one of his higher ranked fallen angels was behind all this. After doing a bit of recon the man had found out that this boy currently was taking care of two of his underlings. What could possibly drive a human to take care of fallen angels?

"Nice night for a walk isn't it?" Naruto said slowly as he regarded the two men. They seemed powerful, much more powerful than the people he had fought so far. What could they possibly want from him.

"Oh just enjoying the night. The weather is so calm isn't it?" Sirzechs said with a wry grin.

"Quite?" Naruto chuckled. "So what can I do for you two?"

"Well I have been informed that you were such powerful man from a little associate of mine," Sirzechs said. "I believe you may know her."

"Serafall?" Sirzechs nodded. "I figured. You practically ooze Devil power. You on the other hand." Naruto pointed at Azazel. "A Fallen Angel?" Azazel chuckled at that and nodded as well. "How odd. So how is it that such a high class Devil and Fallen Angel are hanging out?"

"We do our best to try not stir the pot," said Azazel. "I'd like to think that we are trying to keep the peace." Naruto hummed in agreement.

"Peace… I've always thought it was just a dream." Naruto looked into the sky and sighed. "It was a goal my teacher tried to teach me. I would like to think that I can achieve it."

"And a powerful goal to have." Naruto turned to the two powerful figures once more. "We didn't just come to talk though. You are a powerful person…"

"Naruto."

"Naruto, yes, thank you. We have come to merely ask where your allegiance lies." Naruto was silent for a moment. Allegiance? So more people coming to bring him to their side. He didn't want to get in the middle of the battles, but if they wished to pull him in… Naruto cracked his neck.

"Listen whoever you two are, I have no allegiance to any one. I am only here to make sure no one gets hurt that doesn't deserve it. I am looking for peace, not war." Naruto gave the two a piercing stare. "However, I'm not opposed to kicking ass."

"Whoa whoa!" Sirzechs held his hands up. "I'm not looking to fight kid. Just talk. We were hoping to just...scope you out. You see my name is Sirzechs Lucifer and this is Azazel. I am one of the Four Satans that rule over Hell while Azazel is the Leader of the Grigori, the group of Fallen Angels." Naruto gave them a blank look.

"All I heard was words. Not a single thing you said means anything to me." Naruto deadpanned.

"I actually wouldn't mind testing the boy," Azazel cut in as he stepped forward. "You currently have two of my little underlings. I'd like to know what kind of man would think they can take care of them."

"Are you saying you would take them away?"

"Maybe."

"To punish them?"

"Possibly."

"Kill them?"

"It...may happen." Azazel said. It was true. They had committed treason and could have possibly started a war. Punishments needed to be dolled out.

"Then I would rather you not take them." Azazel gave the boy a smirk.

"And you can stop me?" Naruto nodded and looked to Shukaku and Kurama. A look of 'don't butt in' was passed towards them. Sirzechs stepped forward.

"Hey now, we aren't looking to start something crazy here. Just talk."

"Now, now Sirzechs the boy says he can take us. I'm sure he can hold his own. Hey Naruto how bout a friendly little spar?" Naruto stroked his chin and looked around.

"My spars get a bit destructive. You guys able to make this dimesions for those Rating Games?" Sirzechs nodded. "Then by all means. Shall we play?" Azazel laughed heartily and nudged his red haired cohort. Sirzechs sighed dramatically and raised his hand. With a snap of his fingers the world rippled around them.

" _Rating Area!_ "

The area around them morphed into a barren wasteland of dead trees and deep cliffs. Naruto gave the new setting a cursory glance and nodded in appreciation. This would do. Sirzechs rolled his shoulders while Azazel unleashed a pair of black wings.

"So a devil and a crow vs. little old me?" Naruto grinned. "How unfair."

"Oh don't worry kid. We'll go easy." Naruto laughed at that.

"Oh you misunderstand." Naruto dropped low and chambered his fist. "How unfair for you!" the boy let his fist fly forward and giant wave of pressurized wind shot forward. The two supernatural beings widened their eyes and jumped away as the wall of wind dug a giant trench into the ground. Azazel blinked in surprise while Sirzechs had to pick his jaw up. Did this kid just punch a new canyon?!

"What the hell? Sirzechs did you know he could do that?" Azazel called out. Sirzechs shook his head in shock. Was that why Serafall was so shocked?

"Good dodge! How bout this one!" Naruto pulled his arms back with his palms open and shot them forward. " _Destruction Vacuum of the Uncaged Bird!_ " Two torrential pockets of air sprang forth. The vacuum bullets tore apart the land. Sirzechs was lucky to dodge one, however Azazel was thrown about in the air, his body cut and ripped by the wind.

"What kind of stupid strength is this?" Azazel muttered. "If you want to play boy then let's play!" The man summoned a ring of light spears around his bod before sending them shooting forward. Naruto grinned and completely barreled through the light weapons to the shock of his opponents. "They did nothing!" Azazel summoned another dozen spears this time the light weapons were as large a human. "Try this on for size!"

Naruto watched as the giant spears came towards him. He jumped in the air and swung his leg around in a vicious round house. " _Green Beast's Fabulous Whirlwind!_ " Naruto's leg brought forth a wave of pressure that destroyed the spears and he jumped high into the air. Azazel saw the boy appear in front of him and he unleashed another four wings from his back. Naruto felt the man's power increase exponentially, but he wasn't going to let him attack again. Naruto seemingly disappeared in the air and reappeared behind the Fallen Angel Leader.

"Azazel watch out!" Sirzechs yelled as he began to form an orb of red tinged black energy.

"Too late!" Naruto unleashed a spool of wire from his always trusty and constantly on him hip pouch. The wire wrapped around Azazel and constricted his movements before Naruto gripped the man. " _Spinning Lotus of the Majestic Green Beast!_ " The two of them spun down in a mighty tornado of speed with the wind screaming around them. Sirzechs watched in mute shock as a large tremor rocked the area and cloud of dust erupted forth. The devil watched in baited breath and saw a groaning Azazel get thrown from the dust.

"That fucking hurt," groaned the fallen angel.

"Can you move?" Sirzechs asked as he helped his friend up.

"A little. I wasn't taking that brat seriously."

"And that was your mistake." SIrzechs and Azazel heard as Naruto walked from his crash zone, a large crater made from Azazel's body. "When sparring, even for fun, I've always tried to push myself further and further. If I truly went all out you two would be puddles on the ground. That doesn't mean you guys shouldn't push yourself. You never know when you'll meet someone stronger than you."

Sirzechs allowed a film of energy to coat his body as he narrowed his eyes. They had severely underestimated this boy. They had come to try and reason with the strange human to see where he stood in the grand scheme of things. Was he an enemy, an ally? It was merely a test. And now here they were trying to understand how a boy in what looked to be gym clothes could attack them with such power.

"Are you implying that you are stronger than us?" Sirzechs asked. Naruto chuckled and cracked his neck. To the side his bijuu partners simply sat snickering.

"Implying? No, I'm saying it. I'm stronger than you."

 **Xxx**

 **And scene! I hope you all enjoyed your summer. It's time to get back into the swing of things. To all those who review and like the story, thank you. Thank you so much. I write because I want you to enjoy something. I do this so that a portion of your day isn't bogged down. I am still continuing with this story and if you are excited about what happens next, well, shit will hit the fan.**

 **I have to say that the LINE group has actually been quite the success. I'd like to thank them personally for all their support and just random conversations. If you are interested in joining just PM your LINE id. If I haven't replied or gotten back to you just send me another message and sorry if I missed you.**

 **Other than that, I'd like to leave you guys with this: No matter what you do, or how hard you try to make something a success, just remember that it is special to you and that should make it one of the most important things ever. Have a wonderful day or night my friends!**

 **NanashiX**


	5. Punch the Holidays

Punch the Holidays

 **Xxx**

 **His godly chakra reserves? All gone. Amazing and destructive jutsu? Can't use 'em. Weak? Not even close. If all else fails then good old fashion exercise will help. Unfortunately, he may have overdone it because now Naruto is bored. "How'd you get so strong?" "Push ups, sit ups, and plenty of orange juice!"**

 **Xxx**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing that is already owned by its respective creator. This is a work of fiction and not to be used for monetary gain. Naruto, One Punch Man, and all other works that are depicted in this story are not owned by NanashiX. Please support the official release.**

 _ **Last time on Dragon Ball-**_ **wait no wrong thing. Sorry it took so long guys. Finished school, having family for holidays. Been busy, but wanted to give this as a Christmas present to you all, cause I love the people. Enjoy!**

 **Xxx**

Naruto grinned as he held a large orb of red tinted black energy. He bounced it up and down a few times marveling at its density. It reminded the boy of his _Truth Seeking Orbs_. Oh how he wish he could use those again. In front of Naruto flew the two _powerful_ entities. Naruto held back a snort when he thought of the word powerful. After Naruto had thrown Azazel back towards Sirzechs, it seemed the two of them decided to actually take him seriously. Sirzechs had summoned a multitude of the dark orbs he formed from what he called his _Power of Destruction_ , the move he had yelled out called _Ruin the Extinct_. As for Azazel he now had a dozen large light spears floating behind him, like wings of sharp light.

The leader of the Devils looked on in astonished horror as the human _boy_ played with what was known as one of the most deadly powers known in Hell, especially his. How was this possible?! Naruto then crushed the orb in his hand much to Sirzechs chagrin. Azazel flew lower towards the boy.

"Shall we continue to play?" Naruto called out. Unlike Sirzechs, Azazel was having a bit more fun than he would like to admit. He was getting thrown around like a ragdoll, his body felt like it had been through a meat grinder, and the boy had even dropped him head first into the ground. However, Azazel could feel the battle high. The fallen angel flew forward, his spears of light spreading along with his wings. He threw his arm forward and a trio of spears sprang forth. Naruto ducked under one and grabbed the other to bat the last one away. Azazel grabbed one of his spears and the two squared off. Azazel pushed as hard as he could, his eyes narrowing at the complete lack of effort it seemed Naruto was putting into it.

Naruto took one hand off of the spear and his grin widened. Azazel's eyes bulged and he flew backwards as the boy let loose another _Destruction Vacuum of the Uncaged Bird_ at point blank range with a yell of its name. Azazel roared in pain as he was sent corkscrewing away, his twelve wings ripped by the wind pressure.

Naruto laughed at that and jumped away as the area he was standing in was vaporized by a destruction orb. Naruto turned towards Sirzechs who yelled as he fired off his _Power of Destruction_ at the annoying boy. The tiny balls of magic flew forth like a machine gun, but Naruto continued to dodge.

"Take this!" Sirzechs roared. Numerous orbs collected together and formed into a large sphere of destructive power. Sirzechs grinned as he saw his attack hit home and a large explosion erupted forth. The devil landed lightly next to his comrade and helped Azazel to his feet.

"You think that got him?"

"There is no way he dodged that," Sirzechs boasted. "He may be an annoying kid who names his moves like an idiot, but he is strong. So I had to stop pulling my punches and send something I know would knock him out."

Azazel nodded and the two waited for the smoke to disappear so they could retrieve the boy. They were shocked, however, when a gust of wind blew the debris away and Naruto was left standing in torn shorts and just the scraps of his shirt. A frown marred his face. The boy looked at his clothes and sighed.

"You know these clothes don't come free. Well at least not yet. Oh also," Naruto narrowed his eyes and lifted one arm up, "my move names aren't dumb! But if you want serious, then I'm seriously ending this." Azazel and Sirzechs tensed as Naruto stood tall one hand forward with the palm facing towards them.

"Be careful! He's coming!" Azazel unfurled his wings and Sirzechs summoned another _Ruin the Extinct._

"Too late. _Serious Series: False God Push_." There was a flicker of movement that Sirzechs saw from Naruto, but that's when it all went to hell. A literal dome of concentrated force erupted from the white haired boy and tore through the ground. It sped forth and then Sirzechs only knew of blackness.

Naruto watched as one of his more powerful moves took down his opponents and the illusionary world shattered. He walked towards the two powerful beings as they slowly woke from their little black out. Naruto bent down and prodded Azazel.

"So, have we reached the end of our little discussion?"

Xxx

Naruto sat in his house happily eating some breakfast. Last night's events had given him some valuable knowledge on what was currently happening in the supernatural world. It was a strange place out there and things were only going to get stranger. As Naruto contemplated on his strange night Kalawarner stumbled out her shared room with Mittelt.

The young woman sat down at the table and yawned while rubbing her bleary eyes. A clatter alerted her to something set in front of her. She looked down to a plate of eggs and rice with a side of toast. She thanked Naruto quickly and started to eat her food. Naruto watched for a moment before setting another plate down in front of the empty seat. Turning away, the boy grabbed his jacket and started to head out.

"Where were you last night?" Naruto turned to Kalawarner who set her chopsticks down slowly. She looked up from her plate and gave the boy a stare filled with curiosity and a bit of trepidation. Kalawarner felt the light energy that seemed to have stuck to the boy when she woke up. It wasn't something you could just shower off and it would be gone immediately. What worried was the power she felt from the light. That was Azazel's power.

"Meeting with some, hmmm, colleagues you could say," Naruto answered. Kalawarner stiffened. Was Naruto working with Azazel? Was he going to give her and Mittelt up? "Don't worry. You're safe." Naruto said as he noticed the girl's body language.

"Safe?"

"Azazel seemed more curious than angry when he asked about you two. It was almost like he knew that there were some people who wished to revolt," said Naruto. "I asked what he would do with you guys and said you were under my protection."

Kalawarner chuckled a bit and went back to her meal. "You really are too nice for your own good."

"I know," Naruto said over his shoulder as he closed his apartment door. He quickly locked it and headed towards school. The boy was quite pleased with himself now that he had won his little wager with Sona. After a short walk he had reached the gates and scurried inside. He would meet with the Devil girl after school.

Naruto felt a twitch his bag and expected Kurama's fuzzy nose to appear. He didn't think he'd see the star shaped pupils and gold iris of Shukaku. Said tanuki raised herself up so she could take a look around.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto whispered.

" **I'm bored!** " Shukaku responded. " **It's boring being at the beach all day. I'll go back later, but let me stay with you.** " Naruto sighed and nodded. As long as the Bijuu stayed silent she was fine to stay. Plus if someone saw her he'd just say she was a doll. What did he care what people thought?! He could destroy mountains with a flick! The laws of nature was his bitch!

As Naruto day dreamed of his physical prowess he was unaware of the concealed presence that watched him with gold eyes. The figure dropped from its hiding area in the trees as it saw its mark step through the gates.

"So you're the one who is stirring things up nya?"

Xxx

Naruto stood in front of Sona with Shukaku atop his head. The young devil had already given up on trying to understand the boy in front of her so when he walked in with what seemed to be a stuffed toy, she didn't even bat an eye.

"So, we are here to finalize our little deal. Would you explain once more what it is you wanted?" Naruto stroked his chin in a show of thinking before a large grin spread across his face. The boy strode up to the Student Council President and leaned forward.

"Well let me go over it in _fine_ detail." Sona's eye twitched at Naruto's elaborate display and sighed. She made a 'go on' motion and Naruto's smile grew. "It would be amazing if I didn't have to do odd jobs to pay for school and uniforms anymore." Sona blinked at that.

"You're odd jobs pay for your uniforms here too?"

"And some. Like I said, I wasn't graced with the luck of having some benefactor sponsor me," Naruto said with a scoff. "I actually had to enroll and pay for it myself. It was not the funnest part of being here when I appeared." Naruto stopped and realized what he said. Sona, as well, picked up on Naruto's slip.

"Appeared? What do you mean appeared." Naruto stayed silent. "Naruto, appeared is not a word normally used for when someone moves to another place. What do you mean?" Sona gazed deeply into the boy's eyes, searching for her answer. Now, Naruto may have become increasingly strong, but he was never the greatest liar. He was more of an open book than his godfather was a lecher.

"Sona, it isn't important."

"No no, I would quite like to hear this. You have always been a curiosity to me Naruto. I wouldn't mind solving the mystery that is you." Naruto frowned. This wasn't how he had imagined this meeting would go. He thought he would basically get Sona and her little devil kin to pay for his schooling. Maybe even get him a nicer apartment. He did not, however, wish to divulge how he got to this strange world. It was not such a fantastic story that he wished to relive it.

"Let's just continue on with our deal." Sona steepled her fingers in front of her. Her mind raced.

"Naruto...would you like to add something to our little bet? You give me a little bit of information on yourself and I give you something that many believe to be one of the most precious things in the Underworld."

"Oh and what would that be?" Naruto asked, his mind working on ways to get out of this predicament. He did not want to bring his past out into the open.

"I, Heir to the House of Sitri, will give you the full support of my family if you were to ever need it. Do you realize how valuable that is?" And Naruto did. He may have been a bit daft at times, but even he knew some of the finer things of politics. This girl was pledging that her family, a family that was apparently fairly prestigious, would stand with him if he needed anything. That was something that could be of use later on. Naruto thought silently for a moment, but his musings were interrupted when Shukaku decided to voice her opinion.

" **We should tell the she-devil,** " the biju said without her usual insane tint to her words. Shukaku turned to the girl startling Sona and making her jump.

"That thing talked? What is that?" Sona asked. Naruto sighed.

"She is part of my past. Sona if what you are offering is real, then I feel that it would be in my best interest to give you some information. Though I question if it is in your power to give what you say," Naruto said with more seriousness than Sona would have believed from him.

" **My partner is right. I have spent time with a leader and when he gave his allegiance, it was because he had the ability to do so. Are you able to do this, align your family with Naruto?** " Sona looked into the strange diamond patterned eyes of the beast in front of her and suppressed a gulp. This creature had more power than she could possibly go against. It was in her best interest to not fib.

"I-ahem-I am the heir to the family. As heir it is well within my rights to choose whom it is that will become my ally. I so choose for you, Naruto, to be my first ally." Naruto tilted his head in confusion at that remark.

"First? What about Rias?"

"Rias's family and mine are comrades in arms, however, that does not mean that I have chosen Rias as my political ally. She and I are rivals and at some point may have to go against one another for either territory, or something else." Sona explained. The former ninja hummed. Interesting thought. "I am asking for some more information on you, not only because I am curious, but you are becoming a bigger part of the story that is unfolding here. If we are to continue to work together than I believe it would be in our best interest to better understand one another."

Naruto gazed deeply into the violet gaze of the devil. It was risky. But the reward was great. With a sigh he nodded. Naruto always was one to try his luck. "I will accept this little deal if you can give me a promise that you will keep it."

"I'll do you one better," Sona said and stood up to stand in front of the boy. She held out her hand and Naruto slowly took it. "I, Sona Sitri, Heir to the Sitri Clan, hereby swear my allegiance to you, Uzumaki Naruto if you so abide by my plea. Do you accept my terms?" Naruto blinked slowly and looked down at his joined hand and back to Sona who gave him an expectant look.

"Oh! Uh, I, Naruto Uzumaki, accept the terms of revealing my past to gain the Sitri Clan as my ally." Naruto wasn't expecting much, but he was surprised when the back of his hand started to glow blue and a strange symbol appeared. He looked down to find an intricate emblem that glowed blue before it disappeared.

"So. Now for your part." Naruto grumbled slightly and held back a sigh. He would rather not go through his past, but Sona did something very special for him and Naruto was a man of his word.

"Well it's a long story so if you want, you might as well get comfortable."

"If I may, would you be willing to walk me through your memories?"

"You can do that?" Sona nodded.

"As a Devil, we gain power by making contracts with humans. We learned a skill from the succubus demons that allow us to look into a human's memories and find out what they desire most. Instead of finding your desire, we shall walk through your past." Naruto hummed in thought. It did save him from going through a long, and boring story.

"Let's do it." Sona nodded and came closer. Naruto nudged Shukaku off his head and gave Sona the okay to touch him. She placed her hands gently on his temples and then Naruto felt a warm pulse followed by a cold rushing feeling. Then he only saw black.

Xxx

 _Naruto's vision exploded in light as he saw the wasteland that was a dimension he was quite familiar with. The . Naruto inhaled sharply as he remembered where he was. This was his final battle in his world. This was the fight with the Primordial Goddess, Kaguya Ootsutsuki. The boy looked down and saw his former self fighting alongside Team 7, his form bathed in his Rikudou Mode._

" _You look different here." Naruto turned quickly and was surprised to find Sona with him. He then looked down and was even more shocked to find that they were floating. Sona turned to him and smirked slightly. "We are astral projections. In here we can meander around your memories. You will get used to the floating around."_

" _I'm no stranger to flying. Watch." Naruto motioned towards his past self and Sona saw the boy fly upwards with strange black spheres orbiting his body. "I had that ability once, and many others at the time." Naruto flew down and Sona followed. The past Naruto and his clones all tapped into the power of the bijuu to create nine Rasenshuriken, each one exploding with the power of a separate tailed beast. As the technique smashed against Kaguya an explosion of nuclear proportions rang out. Sona had to remember that she wasn't corporeal or she would have flew away as fast as she could._

" _You had this kind of power?" the girl hissed. This was insane! How could this strange and fairly goofy boy be able to harness the power of what could be considered an atomic bomb?!_

" _That wasn't even my strongest move back then," Naruto said cheekily. Sona blanched in shock. "I was quite powerful back then. See those black balls behind me?" the girl nodded. "Those are called the Gudoudama and they are able to destroy things and bring them to dust." Naruto remembered fondly. He really missed those things._

 _Sona silently watched with Naruto as his past team did their best to fight this amazingly strong target. She wouldn't lie, this woman was the most powerful thing she had ever seen. She had the power to create dimensions, destroy things at a molecular level, for goodness sake what couldn't she do?_

" _Who is that woman?" Sona finally asked._

" _The Goddess Kaguya." Naruto said shortly. He didn't wish to explain this person. Her history was confusing and filled with holes that he still had questions about._

" _You fought a Goddess? You won?"_

" _In a very indirect way." Naruto saw the world shift and knew that the moment when his new life would begin was fast approaching. "We may have been able to win as we were now," Naruto motioned to his sensei bringing his own Susanoo to life. "However, Kaguya did not want to risk anything in this area. What you will see next is my home dimension."_

 _A flash of light from Kaguya's technique and Sona was in a strange new place. She saw roots, giant roots, littering the area. Attached to the roots were pods, thousands of them. Sona scrutinized them and watched as Naruto floated to one. He gently touched it and looked towards the battle once more._

" _These are my people. Thousands of them to be used as an army for that monster. We were trying to stop her, we were close. However when she brought us here a lot of our more destructive techniques were limited. I did not want to hurt anyone here," Naruto explained. Sona nodded at that. Naruto and Sona got closer and she was able to see more people. One was an extremely old man that floated as well. He carried a strange staff and had those Gudoudama behind him. The other four looked like soldiers, but one was missing an arm. He wasn't bleeding which was odd._

" _Dad!" the past Naruto yelled as he flew towards the one armed blonde man. "What do we do now?" the boy asked towards the floating man._

" _I did not expect her to come back to this dimension. In fact I was going to summon you all when you completed your task."_

" _He is known as the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki." Naruto said to Sona._

" _You have the same task though. Use the technique I gave to you and seal her away!" Naruto nodded and was about to leave when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked to see Minato holding him back._

" _Great Sage I must ask? Is that the only way to seal her?" the Sage slowly nodded, a questioning look upon his face._

" _It worked once, and I have no doubt it will work again." Minato nodded, but thought for a moment._

" _I have an idea. The one thing that none of can truly escape is what?" Minato asked as the others started to circle around him. Sasuke had joined Naruto when he realized that his former teammate wasn't near him._

" _Hunger?" the past Naruto asked dumbly. Sona glared slightly at the boy with her who shrugged sheepishly. Minato laughed slightly while everyone had to hold back a sigh._

" _No my boy. Good answer though."_

' _No it wasn't' Everyone thought._

" _It is death." Minato said seriously. Everyone was silent for a moment, before Hiruzen gasped._

" _Minato, you aren't thinking of doing what I think you are, are you?" the once Hokage whispered. The man nodded._

 _Naruto sighed at this moment. Sona noticed, but held her comment to herself. She was curious about how this death idea was to be realized for such a powerful entity that was Kaguya._

" _I propose using the Shiki Fujin on Kaguya," Minato started. As a chorus of cries rang out the man held his hand up to silence them. "You may be wondering why I state this, but even if Kaguya is all powerful, the Shinigami is a true God. If I can get enough chakra I should be able to pull off the move. Plus I'm already dead, it is not like I have a life to give."_

" _But Dad you'll be stuck in the Shinigami's stomach again!" the past Naruto cried. Minato smiled and ruffled his son's hair._

" _It is the only way to protect a future for you." Naruto's eyed watered but he wiped them away. Before giving his father a determined smile._

" _Whatever you need dad, I will help you." Minato smiled and looked up._

" _Be my other hand, son. We will do this together."_

" _No." the group turned towards the voice to find Sasuke with his hand under his chin his eyes closed. "I will be helping the dobe."_

" _What? Why?" Naruto asked. Sasuke held up his palm with the moon symbol on it._

" _We are the only ones with the power to stop her. If this technique that the Yondaime speaks of can work, then we can get this done faster." Sasuke glared upwards to see Kakashi use his Susanoo and try and fight off the Goddess with his Kamui skills. "She has avoided our straightforward attempts thus far. It's time we go for a more subtle approach. You think you can handle subtle dobe?" Naruto bristled at Sasuke's barb._

" _Can it asshole! I can handle subtle just fine! Dad how do we do this?" Minato sweatdropped a bit at his son's brashness then chuckled. His child was always growing stronger and more unpredictable, just like his mother._

" _Okay, well my original plan was to move Naruto's hand with my own to make the hand seals. Sasuke can do this. Watch my hands closely," Minato went through the seals quickly and Sasuke used his Sharingan to memorize them . "When you are finished you must clap your hands together." Sasuke nodded and Naruto stood to his left. Hagoromo floated behind the boys and placed his hand on each of their backs._

" _We will try this, but I still believe that my original idea is the correct path. I will summon the other Kages from the Pure Land. Hopefully, with all this chakra we will be able to have the Shinigami seal my mother."_

" _You're going to summon a Shinigami?" Sona asked Naruto. He gave her a strange look._

" _What do you mean_ _ **a**_ _Shinigami? There is only one."_

" _Not really. We call them Grim Reapers and there are actually multiple. It's a long story." Naruto scoffed._

" _Prepare yourself then." Sona was about to ask why when an influx of energy exploded outwards. She quickly turned to where the energy output was located and didn't even stifle her gasp. She fell backwards as she took in a sight that would haunt her. A figure, large and gaunt looking, stood staring at the group. It was skeletal looking with purple skin, shaggy white hair and two large red horns. It wore a long white cloak with large beads around its neck. A ceremonial dagger was held in the creature's jaws._

" _What is that?"_

" _That is the Shinigami. The God of Death in our world. You may have multiple, but I don't believe yours is quite as frightful. Am I right?" Sona nodded. "He gets worse."_

" _What?!" Sona hissed in shock._

" _ **Summoned again by mortals?**_ _" the Shinigami roared. The collective ninja recoiled in amazement. They had never heard the spirit utter anything. To them, they had always thought it was a specter that was attached to the jutsu. This was a new occurrence._

" _Forgive us great Shinigami," Hagoromo said with a bow. Even he had no idea the spirit would talk. "We have summoned you for a great purpose."_

" _ **I know why you summoned me. Do not take me for a fool. This cursed technique is made for one thing only, to seal someone's soul.**_ _" the Shinigami looked upwards towards the frozen forms of Kaguya and Kakashi. "_ _ **Kaguya Ootsutsuki. It has been a while.**_ _" the Goddess frowned and floated backwards._

" _What is the meaning of this?" Kaguya growled._

" _Mother we must escape from this dimension! We can not be sealed by that!" Kaguya's Will screeched in alarm. As she started to open another portal the Shinigami flickered in front of her and Kaguya was left frozen._

" _ **You all have no idea how tired I have become being summoned to your realm for your petty squabbles,**_ _" the Shinigami turned to each person with its eyes glowing in fury. "_ _ **Do you not realize who I am? I am the God of Death! The fact that you have these things to manipulate me has gone too far.**_ _"_

 _The onlookers gulped in fright as the entity seemed to glow in power. It reached up and pulled he tanto out its mouth and plunged the giant dagger into Kaguya. The woman opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. Her body soon dissolved into light particles which coalesced into an orb that floated above the Shinigami's palm before disappearing._

" _He did it," Hagoromo whispered in shock. The Shinigami then floated towards the group of ninja. He looked down upon them, his Shadow looming over the area._

" _ **There will be a price to pay for this, and not the one you think.**_ _ **First of all, the knowledge of this technique that is able to summon me will be erased from everyone's mind. Even trying to attempt it will lead to the user's immediate death. No more will you use me to settle your battles. I am not your puppet!**_ _" roared the Shinigami. The collected nodded at that. It seemed fair, the power to summon a God shouldn't be left to mortals._

" _Of course Shinigami-sama," Hiruzen said with a bow. "Your power would be best left alone. Losing the skill to summon you is completely understandable."_

" _ **Funny coming from someone who has used my power,**_ _" Hiruzen turned away at that. "_ _ **That isn't all humans. The souls of those who once were in my stomach,**_ _" the Shinigami gazed at them all. "_ _ **Time to go back**_ _." Naruto jerked in surprise as the God of Death reached towards the former Hokages._

" _Wait no!" the blond jumped in front of his father with his arms outstretched. "Please! My father has already gone through a lot. Please just let them go to the Pure Land." Everyone looked at the boy in shock. Sona as well looked at her fellow traveler in surprise. The Shinigami, however, was not too pleased._

" _ **You dare ask more from me? From the one you have already used as a slave to this technique!**_ _" the wind from the Shinigami's roar blew the ninja back, but Naruto stood strong. His gaze never wavered. The spirit was silent then hummed as he floated down. "_ _ **Do you believe that you are enough? To take the place of those that have used me in the past?**_ _"_

" _I will do what I need to protect the ones I love. To be Hokage is to be able to sacrifice one's self for their family. Being Hokage is my dream!" Naruto said. Beside him Sasuke stood in silence. The Shinigami turned to him._

" _ **And what of you? You were the other part of the one who summoned me? Do you believe sacrifice is needed?**_ _" The Uchiha was quiet, his eyes closed in thought._

" _At one point, all I wanted was to watch those who had wronged me burn. Sometimes I still do think of bringing them to justice," Sasuke looked up and then towards the people still stuck in the pods. "However, I am not the boy I once was. I have seen how sacrifice can make a person stronger. My brother was able to show me this. If the dobe is willing then I stand with him." No one, but Sona noticed how Sasuke's hand with the moon on it glimmer. She asked the boy to her side._

" _It did? Huh that's odd. I never noticed it. I was too busy bartering for my father's soul." Sona huffed at Naruto's sarcastic tone and turned back. The Shinigami floated back and gazed at the two young men._

" _ **I see. If you so believe that you two will be the price then so be it.**_ _"_

" _No not my son's soul!" Minato said as he tried to stand in front of his son._

" _ **Tch, you believe a soul is all I can take as price.**_ _" the Shinigami smiled. "_ _ **Oh no, no. Souls are too easy at times. No these two have something I want. Plus I may have need for their...services**_ _." the Shinigami flashed in front of the boys and his hand pierced into their bodies. "_ _ **No, I will punish them how I see fit. You,**_ _" it turned to Sasuke, "_ _ **your so called powerful eyes. They are mine now.**_ _" Sasuke screamed in pain as silver chakra chakra escaped through his eyes. His eyes flickered briefly before turning into their normal coal black. "_ _ **And you will have no more chakra then that of the civilians that so worshipped you.**_ _" Sasuke fell back while shaking in a fit of seizures. He then passed out from the pain._

" _Sasuke!"_

" _ **And you.**_ _" Naruto looked up in fear at the Shinigami. "_ _ **All that power that made you special, all that chakra that you relied upon, that others marvelled at. Let it never be able to reach your fingertips again. I want you to feel it inside of you, but never be attained for it will be within me. Feel what you may never have again.**_ _" Naruto roared in agony as a golden chain and lock appeared over his body, his Rikudou Sage Mode dying away like embers in a flame. Naruto dropped to his knees. "_ _ **And now for my final price.**_ _"_

" _We can go now." Sona heard then blinked as a flash of white obscured her vision and then no more._

Xxx

Sona blinked away the dots from the bright lights and turned to Naruto. Said boy was lifting Shukaku back onto his head, his back to the girl. Sona had so many questions flying through her mind. What was that strange place? How could something so strange and fantastic be real?

"I trust no one will know of my past." Naruto said as he turned to the girl. She nodded curtly and noticed his serious face. This was the boy that fought in a world war, not the class clown.

"Your secret is safe with me, and I want to thank you for trusting me with this information." Sona bowed slightly.

"Eh it's fine," Naruto replied sheepishly. He didn't like being bowed to. Sona smiled as Naruto's personality changed to his normal, exuberant self. He was a good boy, no, good young man to have on her side. She bid the boy farewell and Naruto bounded out of the office.

As the boy and bijuu walked home Naruto started to think about his life in Kuoh. Sona was right, things were starting to change and if Naruto was honest with himself, he knew that he would most likely play a role. He didn't know if wanted to do that though. He had his own story to be a part of.

When Naruto reached his home he noticed it was starting to grow dark. He lifted Shukaku off his head as he came closer to his house. The boy was not expecting to see Kalawarner and Mittelt standing there.

"Ladies? What's the matter?" Naruto's face slowly started to morph to horror. "Did Kurama burn my apartment down?!"

" **I'm right here you idiot!** " Naruto quickly looked down to see the annoyed face of the fox. He heaved a sigh of relief.

"He didn't burn it down but he may have ruined your stove." Kurama shrugged at Kalawarner's statement. He was hungry, sue him. Naruto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He waved as Shukaku scurried away, her voice promising to be back later.

"So," Naruto turned to the girls once more. "Something wrong?" Mittelt gave the older woman a look and shifted uncomfortably.

"You know that we are Fallen Angels. We aren't known to be good. Before you captured us we had a mission, one that you may not like," Kalawarner explained. "That nun that you met yesterday, the one with the Devil boy; our group was tasked to capture her. Do you know what a Sacred Gear is?"

"I was given a brief description of it, yes. What does this have to do with the nun?"

"The nun has a very powerful Sacred Gear called _Twilight Healing_ said to be able to heal anything. Raynare wanted to take this Sacred Gear for herself. "

"Raynare...ah the very first crow I met. Well she did seem off to me. Was she always like that?" Naruto asked. Mittelt shook her head.

"Not always. When we worked for our boss, she was a fairly good person. Things just started getting out of hand, and it all started with Kokabiel." Naruto hummed in thought.

"I see, and why is it that you are doing this now?" Kalawarner took a moment before taking a deep breath and looking Naruto in the eyes.

"You have treated us nicer than anyone ever has these past couple weeks. You had no reason to do this. We...I've done some terrible things. You look past it for some reason. You see the good in people. We want to repay you for that. You are even protecting us from the punishment that Azazel would no doubt cast on us," Kalawarner stated.

" **In other words kid, you want to save a nun's life?** " Naruto looked to Kurama then to the two Fallen Angels. He sighed before smiling slightly. Naruto didn't want to get involved in this crazy mess, but it was in his nature to help.

"I always was a sucker for a sob story." Naruto grinned at the group and nodded. "Alright, lead the way. Let's save us a girl." Mittelt giggled at this and quickly wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist. "Whoa, whoa! What's this?"

"You can't fly, you don't know where we are going, and we need to get there fast because things are most likely already starting. So...hope you don't throw up!" Mittelt cackled as she unfurled her wings. With a rush of air the two of them took off and flew into the night. Kalawarner watched them go and felt a paw poke her head.

" **Shall we go have some fun?** " the girl sighed and shot off to follow her partners.

Xxx

Naruto and Mittelt landed softly in a large clearing. They were about a mile or so from a large church. Naruto brushed himself off as Mittelt retracted her wings. He turned to the side as Kalawarner landed beside the two with Kurama seated on her shoulder. Naruto looked towards the church.

"So that's where everything is going down?" Naruto asked.

"Correct. In the church is where Raynare is currently extracting the Sacred Gear," Kalawarner answered. "It would be prudent for us to head over there as quickly as possible."

"Why didn't we just fly there?"

"That would be because of me." Naruto turned to the voice to see an older man in a suit with a bowler hat. He wore a large over coat on top of everything. He was a pale man with slicked back hair and piercing eyes. "Hello Kalawarner, Mittelt. I see this is where you have been."

"Dohnaseek." Kalawarner said curtly. The now named Dohnaseek tilted his head slightly and looked to Naruto.

"I've heard about you, boy. You scared off Raynare when she went to attack that Sacred Gear wielder. Is it true you shrugged off our light attacks?" Naruto nodded as he stepped forward.

"Naruto, he is stronger than us." Naruto turned to Mittelt and grinned.

"And I'm stronger than him. Don't worry it'll be fine." Dohnaseek strode forward as well and the two met in the middle.

"I was never truly into this whole plan to take the nun's power."

"Then why did you even bother going along with it," Naruto asked.

"I am an angel of battle. I fight, therefore I am." Dohnaseek gave a sinister grin as he raised his hand. With a flash of light a long spear of holy energy appeared. "I look forward to battles that can get my blood pumping, and you are much stronger from what I hear."

"Come test that theory." and Dohnaseek did so with a straight lunge of his weapon. Naruto parried the weapon with his forearm and sent a straight Punch right towards the face of the Fallen Angel. The man quickly jumped away and unfurled his wings.

"So it is true. Light weapons have no effect on you. Maybe I just need to make more!" Dohnaseek summoned a dozen thin spears of light and fires them towards Naruto. Said boy merely looked at them and walked forward. To the other man's shock each weapon simply bounced off him.

Naruto jumped upwards and went to deliver an axe kick at his flying opponent. Dohnaseek quickly fled to the ground and watched in horror as a wave of pressure flew out from Naruto's kick. The wave chopped off multiple tree tops before fading away. Naruto flipped to the ground and landed in a cloud of dust.

"Amazing...you truly are powerful."

"Powerful enough to kill you. I don't like killing, but I will if I have to. Leave now and I won't have to go through with it," Naruto said. Dohnaseek shook his head.

"I can not do that." Dohnaseek rushed forward and attempted to stab at Naruto with repeated thrusts. "You may not know of our origins, but Fallen Angels used to have a purpose in Heaven. People would pray to us and we would answer them."

"And I'm guessing you just didn't like having to answer them all huh?" Naruto said sarcastically. Dohnaseek growled and raised his hand the slash down. Naruto grabbed the man's wrist and the two squared off.

"You don't understand… I was prayed to as an angel of battle. Warriors would pray and I would answer them by giving them the courage to fight. I saw them get strength and continue on, but I became annoyed." Dohnaseek jumped away and threw his spear. Naruto grabbed the weapon and crushed it into light particles.

"I began to believe that the humans relied too much on me and when I was at my peak of anger I ignored them. I ignored a prayer and do you know what happened?" Dohnaseek paused for effect while summoning another duo of spears, one for each hand. "The soldiers fell in battle, and the attackers took over their village. They killed and raped the villagers. Women and children weren't safe. And it was on me. I was cast out for my folly."

"And you deserved to be cast out." Naruto turned to the new voice and saw Rias and Akeno walk out from the shadows. "You abandoned the people who counted on you. Many died and it was your fault," Rias said.

"Don't play like you are some saint, devil. You've done things you aren't proud of either. The only difference is that people already see you as evil. You doing something wrong isn't as much a stigma as it was for me," Dohnaseek sneered. "Now leave. This is a battle you have no part in!"

"I have quite the part in it," Rias answered. "Considering my cute little [Pawn] is over there trying to save his friend and risking his life; I have quite a big purpose here." Rias opened her palm and a black and red orb of energy started to appear. "And do you think you can stop me." Dohnaseek stepped forward, but Naruto walked between them.

"Stop. This was my fight. I wasn't done," Naruto said seriously to Rias. Said girl lowered her hand and gave Naruto a strange look.

"If we fight together we can beat him faster. Why do you stall?"

"I'm not. I just want to know something." Naruto turned back to the fallen angel. He reminded the boy of someone, a person from his past. "Why do you fight?"

"Fighting is a purest form of understanding. When you fight-."

"No, not what fighting is. Why do you fight." Dohnaseek was silent a moment before giving a grim look to the boy.

"I was once a hero. An angel that helped. If I fall in battle then I am going the way that the people I let down went." Naruto blinked at that.

"You want to die?"

"There is a phrase I heard once while in this new age, 'You either die a Hero, or live long enough to be the villain.' Boy...I have lived far too long. Enough talking. Can you get passed me?" Dohnaseek enlarged his dual spears making them pulse in light.

"I've never been one to back down from a fight," Naruto said. This man, he put up the front of a cold, unstable killer. But Naruto saw something different. He saw someone who wanted it to end. A man who wishes to stop, but his natural emotion is to keep fighting. Apparently the Fallen Angel was good enough to keep himself alive all these years. Too bad for Dohnaseek, Naruto is not those people. "You sure you don't want to just give?" Naruto called out. He still was against killing, but it was necessary at times. Naruto felt like this was one of those times.

"It's too late for words. Here I come!" Dohnaseek flew forward at blinding speeds. Naruto glanced behind him to see his company tense. He motioned for them to stop with one hand. WIth his other hand, he raised it and locked it into a chopping position. Dohnaseek raised his weapons and prepared to strike Naruto down.

" _Serious Series: Rising Ash Swallow_."

Naruto and Dohnaseek passed one another, and Naruto slowly brought his arm back from what looked to be a slicing motion. He glanced at the still form of his opponent before looking to his comrades. "Let's go." With that said he turned and started to head to the church.

"Shouldn't we make sure he is taken care of?" Mittelt asked as she and Kalawarner went to catch up. Naruto shook his head and looked back to the Devils. The two girls seemed to stand there, eyeing Dohnaseek.

"He isn't going to do anything. If you want to save Issei, we'd best hurry up!" Rias hesitated for a moment then nodded to Akeno. As she passed by the man she heard a raspy chuckle.

"That boy...he is dangerous." Rias saw his eyes slowly pan to her. "You'd do well not to trifle with him. She quickly caught up with Naruto and started to step in line with him.

"What did you do?" Rias asked.

"What I had to." Mittelt started to turn to look back but Naruto gently kept her facing forward. "It won't end pretty." And as they kept walking Kalawarner glanced to Naruto. She felt a hollow feeling well inside her as she took in his face. A strained grin graced the white haired boy's mouth. She couldn't help but glance from the corner of her eye to see a dark shape fall before looking ahead once more.

No one saw Dohnaseek die. No one saw as neatly sliced cubes crashed down like a falling tower.

Xxx

 **Merry CHRISTMAS all! I'm posting this while it is still Christmas so I get to say that! I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Sorry if some of you are upset with the flashback/past sequence. I wanted to sort of put a new spin on how Naruto got to Kuoh, and I figured this would be nice. So this is the last chapter of canon events, or following canon. After this Naruto will be veering off on his own path. So I hope you enjoy and continue to read! Cheers to the New Year and Merry Christmas again friends!**

 **NanashiX**


	6. Punch the Distractions

Punch the Distractions

 **Xxx**

 **His godly chakra reserves? All gone. Amazing and destructive jutsu? Can't use 'em. Weak? Not even close. If all else fails then good old fashion exercise will help. Unfortunately, he may have overdone it because now Naruto is bored. "How'd you get so strong?" "Push ups, sit ups, and plenty of orange juice!"**

 **Xxx**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing that is already owned by its respective creator. This is a work of fiction and not to be used for monetary gain. Naruto, One Punch Man, and all other works that are depicted in this story are not owned by NanashiX. Please support the official release.**

 **Big sorry for the long ass break. Had RL distractions and such. I have longer explanation at the bottom. I also tried to step away and wrote other things like _Do You Understand Death?_ and _Well That Happened_. Any who, onwards!**

 _ **Previously on critically acclaimed Punch the Limit! Our hero just cubed a fallen angel! Let's find out what happens next!**_

 **Xxx**

He took a deep breath, his footsteps echoing within the empty church. Each step rang out and seemed like bells, almost as if the cathedral wished to be used once more. It seemed fitting for the place of worship and repenting especially after his last act. Did he need to kill the fallen angel? Probably not. Would Dohnaseek have given up? Very unlikely, but he _thought_ that dying in battle seemed like the most fitting way for Dohnaseek to expire. Naruto had killed before, it was a job necessity.

Growing up, his idea of being a ninja was full of hope and wonder — princesses were the prize and he was the the valiant knight. However, he realized down the line that sometimes he had to do what was necessary. Was killing Dohnaseek violent though? Oh hell yes it was. Naruto cubed that bastard like stir fry. Mmmm stir fry. Maybe he and Kurama should have that for dinner. Technically, he hadn't had a meal yet.. Wait…

"Kurama."

" **Yeah?** "

"Did you really ruin my stove?"

" **Uh….** "

"You bitch."

"Eh hem." Naruto forewent his tirade over his kitchen appliance and turned his attention to the scene in front of him. The source of said noise was Kalawarner ahead.

Raynare lay in a pile of rubble. The fallen's body had created a hole in the wall of the church. Her breathing was shallow, but she was most definitely still amongst the living. Her wings were bent and shredded while her clothing looked like ribbons. Naruto didn't bother holding in a whistle. The damage was extensive.

The boy then turned to the cause of said fallen angel's current state. Issei's body had been through the ringer. His face was cut and bruised; blood smeared over his skin. One of the boy's eyes was starting to swell shut and he was gasping in pain. Naruto chuckled lightly at the battle worn warrior, though the odd draconian gauntlet Issei sported was new. Rias and Akeno immediately went to their ally to check on his condition while Naruto moved closer at a calmer pace.

"Not bad Issei, not bad at all." Issei looked up quickly and dropped to his knees in apparent relief.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Issei said as he stumbled forward. Naruto walked up and pulled the boy to his feet, straightening Issei's clothes and brushing him off.

"What am I doing here? Why dear Ise…. _**I'm back**_."

"...Who are you looking at?"

"Don't worry about it." Issei nodded and clutched his shoulder in pain. He had been beaten, stabbed, and thrown about, but he won. Issei had overcome Raynare and was able to come out of it alive, but at what cost though? "So I see you had one hell of a fight." Issei turned towards the motionless Asia. The nun lay on the church bench, her body cold and pale. The brunette stumbled towards the blonde nun and dropped down. His eyes welled up as tears started to flow.

"I couldn't save her Naruto. I wasn't strong enough to protect her," Issei sobbed, "all I could do was watch as her Sacred Gear was taken from her. Why am I so weak?!" Naruto held back a frown.

He turned towards the downed Raynare and walked to her. The fallen angel looked pretty beaten up and there were numerous cuts littering her body. Naruto also noticed the girl was wearing much more modest clothing compared to the last time they had met.

"Excuse me senpai." The former ninja moved aside and Koneko plucked Raynare from the rubble. The small girl pulled her prize along like a sack of garbage before depositing her in front of Rias and Akeno.

"Akeno, if you wouldn't mind?" Akeno nodded towards her King and summoned an orb of water. She dropped it upon the unconscious fallen angel who woke up shouting.

"Wh-what?" Raynare sputtered and coughed.

"Good day to you," Rias answered with a smile. Raynare growled and spat out a stream of water in contempt.

"You think you have defeated me? Back up will soon arrive…"

"They won't come," Raynare paused in her tirade and narrowed her eyes. Rias' lips pulled into a thin dangerous smile, her pristine teeth giving a chilling glint under the moonlight. "Your comrades? Dohnaseek has been disposed of and I know for a fact that you haven't had contact with Kalawarner or Mittelt."

"How would you know that" A small cough turned her attention from the devil to a white haired boy who was leaning on a pew. It was him. Raynare's body went rigid and it felt like the water on her body multiplied. Was she sweating? The boy who she had first met; the one who took her light spear head on with not even a scratch. Why was he here? And was that…

"Your friends came to say hi." Kalawarner gave Raynare a curt nod and Mittelt waved with a weary smile.

"Kala? Mittelt? Why are you with him?"

"He spared our lives — people that tried to kill him. In all honesty Naruto has treated us better than anyone ever has." Raynare took in Kalawarner's words and turned to Naruto. So that was his name. He didn't look like much like before. In fact, he was currently picking at his ear with a bored look on his face. Naruto noticed Raynare's stare and stopped messing with his earwax.

"You look like shit."

"Aren't you prince charming." Naruto shrugged off Kalawarner's comment and walked towards the injured girl.

"So little Issei beat you huh?" the former shinobi asked sarcastically and knelt down.

"What this fallen angel failed to notice is that Issei's Sacred Gear is much more powerful than you could imagine. That is the Boosted Gear _Crimson Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet_ ," Rias explained. Raynare gasped in response.

"This boy has a Longinus?!"

"Yes." Rias enjoyed Raynare's confusion and shock. If Naruto wasn't a ninja he would have missed the sadistic gleam in the red head's eye. He shivered.

' _Everyone here likes to punish others, either physically or mentally_.'

"And did you know," Rias continued, "if he is trained correctly then Issei here can butcher the gods with the _Crimson Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet_?" Raynare started shiver.

"God damn that's a mouthful," Naruto whispered. He then noticed an intricate tattoo on the fallen angel's cleavage. It seemed to be glowing slightly. "What do we have here?"

"How do you know all this?"

"You are talking to Rias Gremory," Akeno answered Raynare. "She is the daughter from the household that holds the _Power of Destruction_. She has been given the title the _Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin_." Rias preened a bit. She wasn't one to brag, but everyone enjoys a little limelight here and there. A snort brought her back to reality and she glared at Naruto.

"Comments?"

"Yeah, your title makes me laugh." Naruto saw Rias pout and huff. He chuckled and turned his attention back to the strange tattoo. "So what's this shiny thing here?"

"That would be the rune that was used to extract the nun's Sacred Gear." Naruto turned to Kalawarner. "That is where it is currently being held."

"Kala?!" Raynare hissed. The woman in question shrugged. Naruto was her caretaker, plus he would have figured it out.

"Yes, well now that all that everything is explained let's move on." Rias strode forward and towered over Raynare. "Time for you to disappear. Naturally, I'll be taking that Sacred Gear." The fallen angel started to scurry backwards in fear.

"You don't understand this healing power is for Lord Azazel and—"

"Your crow boss?" Raynare stopped her cries and snapped her head to the boy next to her. She nodded quickly. "Azazel wants that thing? Didn't seem that way when I talked to him."

"Y-you talked to Lord Azazel?" Naruto nodded and pushed himself up. He pulled Raynare up with him and the girl stood on shaky legs. Around him, the devils gave him a strained look while Issei sent Naruto a confused glance.

"Mm, after I kicked his ass." Raynare gasped and spun towards her former comrades for confirmation. They said nothing to refute his claim.

Rias bit her lip at Naruto's comment. If what the boy said was true, then he had beaten down the leader of the Grigori, one of the strongest - if not the strongest, fallen angel. Was he bluffing? She put that in the back of her mind, though, a prize was within her reach. Rias had come to save Issei, and have the possibility of gaining another strong Sacred Gear.

"As interesting as that is, I'm going to need you to move Naruto." Rias pointed her palm towards Raynare who seized up. "This fallen angel has overstayed her welcome in my territory and I do believe it's time I send her off." Naruto stepped in front of Rias' target and waved his hand.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on there Red. Don't go shooting off your magic willy nilly. There are ways to get around this. Trust me."

"Naruto...move!"

"No."

"Move or I'll fire!"

"Nuh uh." Rias started to charge a ball of black energy, making the people around her gasp.

"Really? Are you doing this for Issei?" Naruto then pointed at Raynare's rune and raised an eyebrow. "Or were you just looking for this?" The devil said nothing in response. Naruto huffed and shook his head. "Really? There are times when I thought I had you figured out, but at other times I feel like I'm having to completely change my outlook on you."

"And why isn't this the best course of action?" Rias countered. "She killed Asia. Why can't I kill her to avenge Issei's friend? An eye for an eye!"

"Makes everyone blind," the war hero cut in. "Revenge only brings more suffering. If you killed her, then someone would want to kill you. It is an endless cycle. Who's to say that we can't learn more about why this happened from her? Trust me, I used to be like you, I used to rush into things without thinking. It took a while to learn to think - and that cost people their lives. I watched as one of my closest friends gave their life for mine, all for the sake of one man's vengeance." Rias gazed into the boy's eyes, those deep pools of sapphire projecting a sense of melancholy that she had never seen from him.

"Life is about making choices and living with those consequences. I live with his death every day." Rias was silent, contemplating the boy's words, but the ball of magic in her hand did not waver. "Are you ready to live with your choices?"

"You need to move Naruto! This is my responsibility. You have no right to get in my way."

"It is my dream to end the horrible cycle of revenge and I will do _anything_ to make this come true."

"I would be careful with your choices. Your actions thus far have been cute, quirky even. However..." Dread permeated the room, the inky black ball started to dance with red energy. "However, you do not want to make an enemy out of me."

Naruto frowned and stepped closer. His eyes, once warm pools of blue, locked onto Rias's and she felt their iciness piercing into her. Each step he took was precise, small and calculated, his body close enough for Rias to feel his breath. He glanced down at the ball of energy, its pulsing power nearly kissing at his shirt. He saw the slight tremors of the girl's wrist, her hand shaking. He saw her gulp, sweat beading on her perfect skin.

"Pres," Rias twisted her head quickly to see Issei stumble forward. "I just want this to be over. Please."

"I...I," her hand shook. The princess didn't know what to do. On one hand she could listen to Naruto, and possibly find out why this all happened. However, this was her chance to retrieve a valuable Sacred Gear; this would be quite the boon to her. Especially with her upcoming battle. It seemed that Naruto took her silence as her choice because he simply took the _Power of Destruction_ orb from Rias. He crushed the sphere, leaving vapour trails in the air, much to the redhead's shock.

"It wouldn't have worked anyway," said Naruto, "your brother's was much more powerful, I don't think yours would have been a problem." With that said, the snowy haired boy turned back to the fallen angel. "Now for you."

"What are you going to do me?" Raynare backed up in fright. She felt like a cornered animal, a rabid dog surrounded by hunters.

"Just taking back little something that doesn't belong to you," Naruto said to her, pressing a finger on the marking above her cleavage. He gave a small push, well small to him, and Raynare cried out, tumbling back. A floating orb of light stood in her previous spot. Naruto plucked the orb from the air and observed it.

"Did you just flick the Sacred Gear out of her?" Naruto turned to Mittelt who had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Not really flick. More like, uh, push. So this is what everyone is going crazy over?" Naruto bounced it up and down. "Doesn't seem like much." Rias walked beside him and gazed at the orb.

"So what are you going to do with it now?" Rias asked him.

"That depends," he replied. "What are you going to do about that?" Naruto pointed to the kneeling Issei. The boy was holding Asia's corpse gently, head against her stomach. Tears were cascading down his face. The broken sobs filled with a mixture of grief and rage were muffled by the nun's clothing. Rias was silent. "I know you can revive her."

"Well, yes I can. But…"

"But since she doesn't have this you don't think she is worth it?" Naruto didn't receive a reply. "Tch, for once in your life, try thinking about how others feel. There is a reason I'm not giving this to you."

"I didn't expect you to."

"As well you should. You won't be the receiver of this." Naruto walked beside Issei and placed his free hand on the boy's shoulder. "Issei, I'm sorry I wasn't in time to save your friend." Issei choked back another sob and nodded.

"I wish I was as strong as you Naruto. If I was, then maybe I would have been able to stop this from happening." Issei bit his lip, blood dripping to the church floor. "I just couldn't do it. I couldn't be there for her. All she wanted was a friend, and I told her I'd be that friend." Naruto bent down and wrapped an arm around the crying boy. Rias watched as Naruto comforted Issei. It would be so easy to use an Evil Piece on Asia. She could revive the girl right now. In fact she still had two left.

Was resurrecting the girl worth it though? Could she waste a precious piece on someone who's only power was a high magical ability due to Sacred Gear residue? Sure, Asia would be loyal to a fault, but what was left after that? Rias' mind clung to the practical side of things, but hearing Issei call his friend's name, voice ragged from crying, cemented her decision.

"Issei. Bring Asia here."

"Prez?"

"We are going to bring your friend back." Issei was at a loss for words, but complied and lifted Asia from the bench as if she were made of porcelain. He brought her forth and Rias pulled a [Bishop] piece from her blouse. The redhead gave it a hesitant look. There was an inkling of doubt in her mind, but when she saw the glow in Issei's eyes, the hope of seeing a friend again, Rias knew she had to go on.

Naruto watched the process, but his attention was drawn away to his roommates. They were helping their former teammate walk to him. The fallen angel looked defeated and broken as she stumbled along. With her body bruised and her once flawless skin cut and bloody, Raynare looked like she needed a week of sleep. Kalawarner was holding Raynare up and Mittelt held Kurama in her arms. The blonde stepped closer to Naruto.

"Are we done here?" questioned Mittelt.

"Just about." Naruto stepped towards where Issei was embracing Asia. Both looked so happy to be able to be in each other's presence once more. "Hello again Asia."

"Ah, you're that boy that I met earlier. It is nice to see you sir!" Asia stumbled as she attempted to bow. Naruto and Issei caught her and helped the girl to her feet as gently as they could.

"Easy there. You just went through a lot, so try to take things slow. It's nice to see you too, and please just call me Naruto. Seeing as how we can understand one another, it's good to properly introduce ourselves." Asia blinked at that before gasping.

"I can understand you!? You can understand me?" Naruto nodded. "B-but how?"

"It's… complicated, and I don't know how to explain it to you, but I just wanted to return something to you." Naruto held up the sphere that contained the sacred gear _,_ watching Asia's face morph into one of awe.

"That is mine?"

"You got it. Hold still now." There was a brief glow and the orb sunk into Asia's chest. "You be safe now. We can't keep saving you." Naruto ruffled the girl's hair and turned. "Grow strong Asia." He continued to walk forward and passed a befuddled Rias.

"B-but you said you were going to keep the Sacred Gear! Right?" Rias stuttered.

"I never said that," said Naruto. "I said I wasn't going to give it to _you_."

The girl stammered, pointing at Asia, then Naruto and then pointed to herself. She pointed back to the grinning boy, who continued speaking.

"I wasn't going to keep it. I can't use it, and I had high hopes for you, Princess. Hopes that you would do the right thing." Naruto walked past the gaping redhead and her equally shocked peerage. "You doing what you did proved me right. I like to see the good in people, and I'm glad that my optimism wasn't misplaced."

" **So now that we've finished here, mind if we get some grub?** "

"Oh, that's right. I haven't actually eaten yet." It was at this time that Naruto's stomach growled. He pouted and looked down.

"Our stove is broken," Mittelt reminded Naruto. He froze and panned his gaze towards the sweating fox.

" **It was an accident?** "

"You bitch." With that said, the group flew off. Rias watched Naruto scream at the fox, the two being carried by the fallen angels. She bit her lip, her emotions in turmoil. Asia was a powerful ally and would be vital to helping her achieve her goal. However, Naruto's faith in her felt unfounded. He had said that he liked to see the good in others. Was she a good person? She turned to where Issei was retelling his fight with Raynare with such vigor to Asia. The two seemed happy to be able to talk together without the threat of the nun being taken.

' _Naruto, you truly are a strange person._ '

Xxx

A somber mood permeated the Uzumaki household. Naruto kneeled with his hands clasped in prayer. Around him stood the fallen angel trio, each with a different expression. Kalawarner was pinching the bridge of her nose, Mittelt tried to stifle her giggles, and Raynare kept looking back and forth between her former comrades and the boy. When she was dragged off, Raynare expected to be sat down and interrogated. She was not expecting to attend a funeral for a kitchen appliance.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll survive." Kalawarner stopped massaging herself and turned. "So Raynare, you're quite lucky to be alive." Raynare turned to the blue haired girl and frowned. It was true. The devil princess was about to vaporize her with her magic. After hearing about Rias' family, the fallen angel knew exactly what the _Power of Destruction_ was capable of. She wasn't strong enough to fight off that kind of attack. Raynare had heard stories about what the Lucifer was able to do with his power.

"Why did he save me? You knew of my plan, he did as well, so why did he think it was a good idea to let me live?"

"Because I want answers." Naruto pushed himself up and lifted the destroyed oven off the floor. He walked out of his kitchen and started to crush it down. In a moment, the once large appliance was now a compact ball of steel and wire. Naruto tossed it up and down then spun back towards his company. "I could have crushed you as easily as I did this. I didn't because like I told Rias, I like to see the good in people. Not all people who do wrong things are evil. Hell, I was able to become friends with the guy who was going to crush my village." Naruto stopped his bouncing and stroked his chin in thought. "Actually he is one of my best friends. I miss that red haired bastard."

The fallen angels gazed at each other. This boy was so confusing. Naruto tossed the metal ball at Raynare who grunted at the weight. How was he able to just toss this around? A compacted oven shouldn't be bounced like a basket ball!

"Seeing as how I can befriend a rampaging demon, I don't think anything here is much of a challenge." Naruto took a seat at the table and glared at the snoozing fox upon it. The least the fox could do was provide a flame he could cook on, but no. The asshole biju decided to nap. "So, mind telling me more about this Kokabiel character." What Naruto said could have come off as a question, but his tone really sounded more like an order. It was odd for the girls, especially the ones who lived with him, to hear him talk like that. Raynare looked uncomfortable with all eyes now on her and she shuffled back and forth.

Naruto continued to gaze at his guest. He didn't mean to make her feel uneasy, but the fact of the matter was that she murdered a girl in cold blood. Asia may be alive now, however who's to say that this Kokabiel doesn't have other targets? Naruto had decided that he would no longer sit on the side while good people were injured, or worse perished.

"I really don't have all the time in the world," Naruto said. His words snapped Raynare from her thoughts and she gulped.

"I, um, I was tasked by Lord Azazel to watch over the Hyoudou boy. He told me that Issei's Sacred Gear could possibly pose a problem if it awakened and his body wasn't ready for it. While I was preparing for my first watch, Kokabiel came to confront me," Raynare explained. She was doing her best to stay composed under Naruto's unwavering gaze. She could feel his eyes on her, judging every word spoken from her lips.

"And what was it that he wanted?"

"He wanted me to kill the boy. Kokabiel believed that by killing Issei, he would be able to cause tension within our group. He didn't like how Lord Azazel wanted to keep the peace amongst the three factions. Killing Issei would not only undermine Azazel's orders, but also show that Kokabiel held more power than was thought." Naruto stroked his chin as he listened. It sounded like a classic powerplay. It wasn't uncommon where he was from. During the war, he had to learn a lot about politics and this sort of backhanded subterfuge was used quite a lot.

"But why you?" All eyes turned to Mittelt who blushed. "I mean, why did he ask you specifically? He could have asked another fallen angel. Hell, he could have done it himself."

"True, but think about it like this," Naruto cut in, "if a low ranking servant goes against orders, then it would be easier to punish them than a higher ranking officer. In other words" -he turned towards Raynare, pity written across his face- "you were doomed the moment the bastard walked up to you."

Raynare gaped and her throat dried up. Was this true? Had her efforts been for naught? The more the girl thought about it, the clearer the conclusion came to be. If Raynare had failed at killing Issei, she would no doubt have tried to escape the failed site of the killing. This would have led her to be questioned by Azazel. She could have easily given up Kokabiel's name, but would he honestly believe her over his second in command? That was a big fat no.

As for completing her mission, she had technically killed her target. However, Issei would still have been resurrected and this whole scenario would have played out the same. The only main difference would be if Naruto was not there, she would be a scorch mark on the ground. Raynare felt a bead of sweat drip down her face and a shiver go down her back. No matter what, she was screwed.

Naruto gave the girl a small pat on the shoulder. He wasn't very good at giving emotional support, especially to girls. Sakura never did like his "pep talks". But what he was good at was showing how much he cared and he hoped Raynare could see that. He gave her a smile and she returned it, albeit small and strained. He didn't see the strong and sensual girl he had first met. In her place was a girl who had lost her purpose. He knew those eyes. He had seen them everyday at one point, soulless blue orbs reflected in a stained mirror. There was a time when he too was broken.

Naruto had to stifle a chuckle. He had a knack for helping those like him, those who were left broken by the world. Neji, Gaara, Tsunade, hell even Sasuke were some of the people who had been chewed up and spat out by their circumstances. He wasn't one to let those who had shared his past suffer.

"From what you've told me so far, it seems like this Kokabiel guy is the main issue. He's the one playing puppet master," Naruto said and gave Raynare's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "We can discuss more tomorrow, but it's late. You all should go to bed. I'll leave the sleeping arrangements to you guys," he stated and locked up the apartment. Naruto sent the girls a nod and picked up Kurama.

"Wait! Before we all sleep, what are we going to do about Kokabiel?" Raynare asked. Naruto turned and gave them all a wry grin.

"I'm no one's puppet."

Xxx

"Why in the world would I let you leave school for what I would assume to be months?" Naruto held up his hands hoping to placate the fiery storm of anger that was the Student Council President. "You barely do anything in class as it is! How would it look if one of the laziest students up and left!"

"Calm down, calm down! It's really important, and I promise I'll keep you updated," Naruto said as Sona growled. He wanted to say she was threatening, but her fuming face merely made the girl cute. "I just want to follow up on something. It shouldn't take too long."

Sona grumbled and crossed her arms under her chest. Her cheeks puffed out and she narrowed her violet eyes. She peered at Naruto and sucked at her teeth. Sona didn't like the idea of him just gallivanting around. Not only did they just form a bond, but she was hoping to have been able to learn more about him. What was so important that he had to rush away for such a long time?

"Sona, there are things out there that we don't know about. It may not be my place to put my nose into it, but I've never been too good at minding my own business." Naruto scratched his cheek and grinned. "In my personal opinion, if I see something wrong and I can fix it then I'm doing what I can."

Sona stifled a groan. He was such a bleeding heart, but she couldn't help but admire that quality. Naruto was the type of person who would give his right arm for his beliefs. A smile tugged at her lips. She could get used to having Naruto around a lot more. Sadly, Sona knew she had to let him go.

"Will you keep me updated on what you are up to?"

"It's a promise!" Naruto caught Sona's phone after she tossed it towards him. He smiled and punched in his number then quickly took a picture of himself. After his selfie he lobbed it back much to the girl's chagrin.

"Why did you feel the need to take a picture of yourself?"

"That way you can see my beautiful face when we text!" Sona was silent for a moment then looked down.

"I'm deleting it."

"Wait! Come on!" Naruto saw the small smirk from the girl and couldn't help his smile. Looks like she wasn't serious all the time. "I'll call ya when I can. For now, I'm gonna let the other devils know that I won't be around to pull them out of whatever stupidity they get themselves in. See ya Sona!"

Naruto waved his goodbye and headed towards the old school building where Rias's group resided. It was a nice afternoon and most of the students had already left home. This gave him the opportunity to relax and take in the peace of the school.

Kuoh was a very nice town and the academy was beautiful. No wonder why it cost an arm and a leg to get in here. Well it used to cost that for him.

' _Not anymore! Now my tuition is Sona's problem._ ' Naruto thought. A large grin spread across his face. He couldn't help it since he didn't have to work for tuition now. That's what happens when you make a deal with a devil and then kick their ass.

Ten minutes of walking later and Naruto found himself in front of the Occult Research Club. He still didn't understand why their "club" had to be so far away. If Sona could do her business at the main academy, why couldn't Rias? He shrugged and gave the door a few hard knocks.

"Hey Rias! You in there?" There was some shuffling from the other side, but no answer. Naruto hummed and knocked again. "Rias? Any one there?" He heard footsteps, but again no one answered his call.

Unbeknownst to the boy, inside the confines of the room Rias was massaging her temples in frustration. Naruto just had to come during the time when Grayfia had to bring Riser. She already had enough problems with her so called _fiance_ , she really didn't need another issue.

"Oh, and what's this?" Rias turned towards the cocky devil and had to resist the urge to punch Riser in his face. He was disgusting, prancing into her club room and fondling his Peerage like it was nothing. "It seems you have a guest dear wife. I didn't realize you were so popular."

"He is a classmate Riser. I would rather he not get involved in this," Rias replied.

"A good idea, my time is much too precious to be wasted with a lowly human." Oh how she hated the way Riser sneered while saying that. "If we could continue our business then." Another knock interrupted Riser and he scowled. "If he does not leave, I will burn him alive."

"No. Leave him out of this," Rias countered. "This is between us."

The Phenex heir's scowl morphed into a disturbed grin and he rose from his chair. He walked towards Rias and cupped her cheek with his hand. A twisted gleam crossed his eyes. It was sickening.

"You are so true. It is between you and _me_ ," as Riser said this he raised his other hand towards Rias's breasts, his fingers curling. He was stopped cold when a draconian gauntlet grasped his wrist and squeezed it. Riser turned and gazed into fierce brown eyes.

"Get your hands off of Pres," Issei hissed.

Riser gave the boy a bored look and the room started to heat up. The two young men didn't waver their gaze even the temperature of the room became uncomfortable. Around them, voices rose, but they didn't care. Issei just wanted to punch that smug grin off of the other boy's face.

"Lord Phenex! That is -" Grayfia was cut off as all attention turned to the sound of wood splitting and metal crunching. She felt a strong presence enter the room, an overwhelming pressure she had never felt before. Grayfia spun around and summoned a spear of ice, aiming it at the mysterious stranger. She was about to plunge her weapon into her enemy when she felt her body lurch.

"Whoa! Hold your horses there, wait Haku?" Grayfia looked upwards into soulful blue eyes, eyes filled with curiosity and wonder. She would say they were quite enchanting if the owner wasn't pointing her own spear at her face. That was when the Queen of Lucifer felt an emotion she hadn't felt in many, many years. Fear. She was afraid, and for good reason. The young man before her held an aura of complete power.

A suffocating pressure filled the room and the occupants other than Grayfia and her captor dropped to their knees. A magic circle sprang to life on the floor and fire erupted forth. Rias looked at it in awe and recognition. She knew this presence, and she knew that power. She also knew the voice that echoed out.

" **WHO DARES HARM MY WIFE!** " Through the flames, a figure could be distinguished. Wind buffeted around and Naruto had to let go of his would be killer intent to squint into the blurred fire. " **WHO HAS A DEATH WI-** Oh God damn it. It's you." With the distortion missing, Naruto recognized the voice and a smile split his face.

"Oh shit! Hi there Douchifer!"

Sirzechs stepped from his personal summoning circle and groaned. He had felt his wife's distress and had immediately rushed to her aid. He never would have imagined that it was Naruto that was the cause Grayfia's turmoil. He took a look around the room and saw the Phenex boy along with his Peerage were there.

' _So he is meeting for the Engagement. Ugh what a disgusting boy,_ ' Sirzechs thought. He cast that thought to the side and walked towards Naruto.

"What are you doing here Naruto?"

"Oh you know, a little of this a little of that. What made you come running here?" Naruto asked and crushed the ice spear to powder shocking of Grayfia.

"I felt my wife in peril and came to help her." Naruto looked at the silver haired beauty who had attacked him and blinked. How'd he get this hottie?! It was a strange world out there. "Seriously though, why are you here Naruto."

"Ah that's right. Well, I wanted to talk to Rias about something." Naruto turned towards said girl and opened his mouth, but stopped as he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Huh? Yes?"

"Excuse me, but how do you know my husband?" Grayfia asked after tapping on the strange boy. Who was this young man? He looked fairly normal, but that unspeakable presence was frightening.

"Sirzechs? Well I met him and his little angel buddy a while ago. Wait angel? No, no Azazel was a Fallen Angel. Anyways, so I met your little hubby when he and his friend wanted to have a conversation with me. Long story short, I kicked his ass." Naruto's grin made Sirzechs growl and rub the bridge of his nose.

"Do you really have to state it like that?"

"Is it a lie?"

"No, but you could have phrased it differently," Sirzechs stopped trying to massage away the incoming migraine and turned to his wife. "He is correct though. Grayfia, this is Naruto." Naruto waved cheerfully. "He is a lot more powerful than he looks. In fact he is the most powerful person I've ever met."

A loud scoff interrupted the trio and all eyes turned to Riser. He had gotten over his shock at seeing Sirzechs appear. He had a reputation to uphold. Riser dusted himself off and gave Naruto a scathing look. To him, Naruto looked like a miscreant. His hair looked like a dry, fizzy porcupine and its white color wasn't beautiful at all. His clothes were unkempt and he even had the audacity to be picking his ear in front of everyone! What a brute!

"Forgive me Lord Lucifer, but how could such _human trash_ be that powerful? He looks pitiful. You there, boy!" Riser sneered. Naruto stopped poking at his ear and looked at the devil. "Do you realize where you are? You are in the presence of a nobleman! You should be licking the ground at my feet. If Lord Lucifer weren't here I would have reduced you to a pile of ash. The power I hold in my little finger could bring about cataclysm! Bow before me mortal and ask for forgiveness before I destroy you!" A cackle escaped Riser's lips and a dark miasma leaked from his body.

Naruto gave the devil an apathetic look and panned his gaze. He took in all of the so called Riser's Peerage and had to admit, the guy had pretty good taste. All the girls were beautiful. However, the sneer on their faces weren't very attractive. He could tell they held utmost loyalty towards their master, believing him to be their so called "god amongst men". Naruto gave Sirzechs a confused look and asked a simple question.

"Can I punch this guy?"

"No, you can't punch him. He is the heir to the Phenex clan and his family holds powerful sway in the Devil world."

"So?"

Sirzechs opened his mouth to deny the boy's request when Riser's voice cut him off.

"Wait, wait this human wants to fight me? How laughable!"

"You are laughing, ass."

"Quiet human! The very idea that you could touch me is outrageous," Riser said. The onlookers gave Naruto and Riser a wide berth as they spoke, one side believing wholeheartedly in their [King] and the other just being plain confused. Naruto stepped close to Riser, their noses tip to tip.

"Sirzechs, _Rating Area_."

"Are you really going to do this Naruto?"

"I will punch you."

" _Rating Area!_ " Sirzechs quickly summoned a magic circle and a flash of light blinded them all. When Naruto could finally see once more, a wasteland greeted him. It was the same place Naruto had beaten Azazel and Sirzechs before. He had good memories here.

Riser looked around and hummed. How curious, that Lucifer would listen to a human. He was more disgusted than curious. Did this human have some sway over devils? Laughable. Irregardless, he would put him in his place.

To the side, Rias had moved her Peerage away from the battle zone. She didn't know how truly strong Naruto was, but she knew that Riser could be destructive. She had seen the videos of his Rating Games. He rarely fought, but when he did, his power was frightening. Would Naruto be able to handle it?

Yubelluna smirked. This whole thing was going to be a massacre. What was Lord Lucifer thinking? To allow a human within a meeting between devils was already a farce, but to let one fight a High Class Devil was on a whole other level. Her master would make short work of this cocky sounding bug. She only hoped they would clean up the human's remains after this.

"Whenever you're ready Douchifer, start the match," Naruto said while rolling his shoulder. He couldn't wait to wipe that smug grin off his opponent's face. Putting assholes in their place had become almost a job for him.

"Stop calling me that!"

"No."

"Stupid boy. Master Phenex, you really don't have to do this!" Sirzechs called over to Riser.

Riser replied with a loud guffaw and held his arms out wide, his body wide open for any attack. His stance was lazy and he barely had his eyes open. Riser felt no threat from the boy in front of him.

"Lord Lucifer, I would be honored to turn this pitiful human into a pile of burnt blood and ash. Start it when you wish!" With that said Sirzechs waved his arm downwards, a universal sign to start. "Now come puny human! Either Sacred Gear, or magical power, you won't come close to hitting me! In fact you won't even come close to-."

 _Swish._

 _Boom!_

All eyes except for Naruto's and Sirzechs widened in shock. Riser's own face held both shock and budding pain. It was for good reason as well. The devil's eyes shot to his arm, or where his left arm used to be. Instead of his appendage, he was gazing at an explosion of blood and flame. His eyes tracked the source to Naruto, the boy's fist extended. A scream bubbled in his throat, tears of pain escaping. After what seemed like an eternity of time slowing down, everything seemed to move normally and chaos erupted.

" _GRAAAgghhhhh!_ " Riser screamed in a mixture of pain and surprise. His Peerage made to move, but Sirzechs held his arm up. He gave them a look that promised punishment if they interfered. Riser held his stump and gazed at Naruto, his eyes bleeding hate. "What sorcery is this!" He growled and used his family's regeneration to form another arm once more, the appendage coalescing in a spiral of gore and fire.

"I could say the same thing," Naruto said as he gave the new arm a once over. "I didn't want to blow off your arm, but I guess you're really squishy. Lucky for us you could regenerate another one. How'd you do that? Was it sorcery like you oh so accused me of?"

Riser roared in fury and sent a blast of flames towards Naruto. The wave of fire engulfed the boy and screams ensued. While Riser's Peerage screamed in happiness, Rias's yelled in horror. When the flames died down, all was silent.

Naruto stood above the charred ground, his pants were now burnt shorts and his torso sans a shirt. He looked fairly pissed as well. He cracked his knuckles and let his eyebrow twitch. Why did people like to destroy his clothes? Lucky he had kept his pants, well shorts now.

"I hope you can regenerate your ass, cause I'm gonna be kicking it all the way to where you come from." Naruto raised his fist and narrowed his eyes. "In other words, I'm kicking your ass to Hell."

"Lucky shot human," Riser spat. "But it won't happen again! You can't hurt me! I'm immortal! Try that again and I'll burn you to a crisp!"

"Naruto!"

"What?!" Naruto turned to Sirzechs, annoyed expression on his face.

"He isn't kidding, he is immortal in a sense. The Phenex family can't be killed by normal means. They have the power of regeneration." Naruto gave the devil a blank stare and he pointed at Riser.

"In other words, even if he blows up he'll come back?"

"Essentially, yes," Sirzechs answered. He then saw a manic grin spread across Naruto's face and a deep cold feeling coursed through his veins. This was not good.

While Sirzechs felt as if he had caused the next apocalypse, Naruto gave Riser a wide smile. A smile that made Riser uneasy.

"What are you smiling at trash?"

"You're so fucked."

Xxx

 **And thus we end on this cliffy. What's gonna happen to Riser? What's gonna happen to Rias? Or, do you just not care and want to see Naruto punch the crap out of things? Well tune in next time! I will tell you all now, just to make sure there are no surprises, there will be a cameo** _ew why_ **of a character from another anime/manga. Don't want to ruin the surprise, but a clue is that he is a clumsy mafia boss.** _Clue is way too easy_ **Hush kitten.** _Never!_

 **Also, I decided to write a small NarutoxKonoSuba crossover. I was having trouble finishing some main things and figured it would be a good idea to step back. If any of you are interested, it's called** _ **Do You Understand Death?**_ **A first person story if you guys want to give that a try.** _Experimentation ftw!_

 **Anyways, I'm sorry this took so long. I have been trying to find the muse to finish this chapter. The last few months were amazingly busy. Good news though! I graduated university!** _His cat was not happy after Nana placed his graduation hat on him. Kitty was giving death glares._ **Now to find a Goddamn job in this horrible market. Animating is a hard business to get into. Damn it. I'd like to thank Discord for the many wonderful friends I have made. I have wonderful** _don't think I don't see that repetition_ **betas such as Plagued Ambition** _he's amazing_ **, Dadlop3** _the affectionate person (actually he's a bastard who messes with people too much)_ **, and my kitten Jesxangel.** _Awww 3_ **Kitten approved!** _Nope. I ran over it once. I think I missed a lot._ **Have fun reading!**

 **NanashiX**


	7. Punch the Canon and a Bird

**Punch the Limit 7**

* * *

 **His godly chakra reserves? All gone. Amazing and destructive jutsu?** **Can't use 'em. Weak?** **Not even close. If all else fails then good old fashion exercise will help.** **Unfortunately, he may have overdone it because now Naruto is bored.** **"How'd you get so strong?" "Push ups, sit ups, and plenty of orange juice!"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing that is already owned by its respective creator. This is a work of fiction and not to be used for monetary gain. Naruto, One Punch Man, and all other works that are depicted in this story are not owned by NanashiX. Please support the**

 **official release.** _Blah blah blah blah blah... no one reads these anyway._

* * *

 _ **Nana's made a discord**_ _yeah nana fell into the trend to try to be cool_ _ **server to connect with the readers more. m2k4dZa is the code.**_

The tension in the area was palpable. The only two who seemed unaffected were the ones giving off said feeling. If it were any other situation, Sirzechs would believe this to be the start of a fierce and chaotic battle. A battle that would be told in tales of old, tomes filled with the details of such a duel. However, this was not one of said skirmishes. No… this was something different. Something far worse.

"I will wipe that smirk off your face you plebeian scum."

"Whenever you're ready, number five."

"Number five?"

"Yeah." Naruto picked at his ear and flicked away some earwax. "Ya know, combo five from Sentucky Fried Chicken. I'm gonna make you extra crispy." Riser roared in fury and sent a wave of flames gushing towards the other boy. Naruto sidestepped the attack and watched it turn the dirt white hot. That'd probably hurt. Well it'd hurt anyone that wasn't him. He swayed between the incoming fireballs that Riser sent his way, even going so far as to backhand one away. The ball of flames arced towards the onlookers and Rias' Peerage had to jump backwards.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing those!" Issei yelled and shook his fist. Naruto waved him off before turning back towards the seething Phenex. Riser sent a burst of fire behind him and sped towards his opponent. Spectators saw a blur of furious flames, but Naruto saw the Devil in slow motion.

It was at this point that many would think Riser should have given up. He was a strong Devil, probably one of the strongest young devils to rise through the ranks. However, seeing Naruto simply parry the charge then punch the right side of Riser clean off gave people a new perspective to power levels. Said Devil flew backwards and bounced off the ground. His screams of anguish echoed into the sky as he reformed his body. Naruto wiped the left over blood on his torn up clothes. Riser regenerated his body for the second time. That was twice more than he thought he would have had to do that day.

"Whatever trick you are using, I will find out what it is!" Riser screeched and stood at full height. His hair rose from the heat emanating from his body. "I will unveil your trickery and then crush each and every hope you have. I will burn you to a crisp slowly, and watch as your skin melts off you pathe- GRAGH!"

" _Destruction Vacuum of the Uncaged Bird!_ "

The Devil's once glorious form fell thanks to the pressurized wave that blew his legs clean off. He spat out the dirt that decided to make his mouth its home and raised his head. A scream left his lips when he saw Naruto drop from the sky, his leg raised to brain him.

" _Crashing Heel of the Angry Drunk!_ "

A burst of fire saved Riser from becoming a stain upon the ground and he spun quickly through air. With his legs formed once again, the devil sent a stream of searing flames gushing towards his opponent. The devil had condensed the flames to a point that Naruto was facing a liquified torrent of fire.

Naruto rose from his crater. He gazed upon the oncoming inferno, it's heat making the air around hazy. He held his hand up and straightened it, then lunged forward.

" _Serious Series: Rising Ash Swallow._ "

Naruto flickered in front of Riser and looked at the other boy's face. He was frozen in shock while the onlookers gazed in pure amazement. Behind Naruto were floating fragments of orange and red light. They danced in the air, sparkling and glowing. It would have been amazing if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto had impossibly cut fire into pieces.

An explosion rang out, delayed as if to allow its audience to bask in the conundrum. Many covered their faces, however Naruto paid it no heed. Bad asses don't look at explosions behind them. A simple flick and Riser was once more sent tumbling on the ground, his body bleeding and broken.

The Devil could feel cold fury well up inside him. This day, a day that started out so well, was spiraling out of control. A simple human was besting him. A simple human no more than a teen in human years. Who was he? A nobody, that's who! This Naruto person could run a broken down shop for all he cared, but at this moment in time Riser wanted nothing more than to wipe the other boy off the face of the earth.

Fire sprang forth around Riser. It rolled off him in waves making the surrounding earth bubble. The dirt started to glow and morph to lava, and the pressure from the intense force of the flames was suffocating. Behind Riser, wings of fire opened and spread outwards. They made the sky glow with majesty and Riser started to lift up. With a roar of uncontained fury, he sent a tsunami of flames cascading towards Naruto.

The wave continued on, like a force of nature with no regard for life itself. Naruto watched the attack come closer and closer. It dwarfed him, but he held his hands up and _grabbed_ at the air surrounding the fires. He pulled at it, scooping everything into his other hand, a compressed ball of flames coming together. The collective audience stared in stunned silence. Naruto had taken a blanket of flaming power and turned it into a spiralling globe of white hot destruction. He held it high into the air like a shining star amongst the darkest night.

"I'm pretty sure you can't be hurt by fire," Naruto said breaking the silence. "But the concussive force of an explosion should still affect you. When this little baby goes boom, I'm sure you'll feel it. Thanks for letting me use this again. I missed this attack." He finally saw the emotion he was looking for in Riser's face, an emotion that he desperately wanted. Naruto had finally accomplished his goal.

Riser felt fear.

"What kind of monster are you…"

"The worst kind," Naruto answered. He flickered from view and appeared crouched in front of Riser. The two met each other's eyes. Time seemed to freeze. Both knew this was the end of their bout. Riser had lost.

" _Nostalgia Series: Rasengan!_ "

The end result of the attack meeting Riser's stomach was not what Naruto had first guessed. He hadn't used a Rasengan in a long time, but he always remembered the way it would grind into its target. He recalled the drilling power of it before it sent his opponent spiralling away. This one was different, however. Riser's lower body was quite literally vaporized. His lower body exploded out before dissolving into the wind.

Riser fell down onto his back, his mouth open in a silent scream. His eyes were glazed over and stared off into space. They looked on into an abyss that wasn't there. It was only a minute later that the devil's scream of agony carried into the heavens. He looked down at his stomach and watched in horror as it slowly reformed. The Phenex healing factor was said to be the strongest in the world, perhaps in the universe. They received their name from the mighty Phoenix for a reason. His family prided itself on this skill; it was a big reason why they were so well known and feared. On this day it had been pushed to its limit.

Naruto stood over the other boy. He could see the panic in Riser's eyes. It was his looming shadow that caused the devil's gaze to shoot up. Naruto kneeled down and pulled Riser up. He dragged the whimpering boy to the others, taking time to let his legs grow back. By the time they reached the others, Riser's feet traced a ragged line through the dirt. Naruto noticed he was starting to gain his bearings back, so as he stood in front of the Phenex peerage Naruto dumped Riser down.

"I win."

* * *

Awkward couldn't even scratch the surface in the ORC clubroom. Naruto couldn't keep the preening grin off his face while he looked at the faces of everyone. It was artistic beauty to him. Sirzech's face was to be expected. The leader of Devil kind could only look at him with exasperation. What else was there to expect. The others, now that's where Naruto wished he had a camera.

"Oh wait!"

 _Snap!_

Naruto looked at the picture he just took with his new phone. Oh he would enjoy this as his new lockscreen. He put his phone away and took a calm walk around the room. It was enjoyable, therapeutic even, to see the range of emotions being sent his way.

Riser held his head down, shame coursing through his veins. This had been a defeat that was beyond words. Naruto had destroyed him. Plain and simple. Nothing that Riser had seemed to do had any effect against the strange human. He felt the shame rise into anger, but then it was squashed by the fear that he had felt. In that moment, as they stared at one another, Riser knew without any shred of a doubt that Naruto could crush him. That strange move, an attack he _gave_ to Naruto, was one of the most excruciating moments in his life. Never did he want to feel that pain again.

On the other end of the spectrum, and coincidentally on the opposite side of the room, Rias and her Peerage could only gaze at Naruto in awe. She had no true idea how strong Naruto was. When her brother had stated that he fought the boy, she didn't take it very seriously. She imagined a spar. However, seeing Naruto bulldoze through everything Riser had made her chest tighten.

Could this be the moment she was expecting? Had Naruto saved her from the horrible fate her parents had set down for her? Hope filled her and she could only look at the white haired human in reverence. She appreciated Issei, truly she did, but Naruto may have quite possibly done the greatest service ever. She was ecstatic. She was over the world!

"Well, have fun with your battle for your freedom Red. Time for your brother and I to talk."

She was confused as fuck!

" _WHAT!"_ Rias screeched. Her confusion was mirrored by everyone else in the room. Had Naruto not defeated Riser to save Rias? Was that not the idea? Issei spoke the question that was buzzing in everyone's head.

"What was the point of fighting Riser if you weren't trying to save Pres?" Issei asked. He looked at the slumping form of Riser and saw a look of confusion flitting across an otherwise soured face. "You beat him. Aren't you supposed to, ya know, tell him he can no longer marry Rias and claim her as your bride?" He asked Naruto while also holding in the spiteful pout that threatened to bubble. He wanted to save Pres!

"Pfft, hell no!" Naruto answered. He walked over and lifted Riser up, ignoring the squawk of indignation from the boy. A squeak of surprise and muffled cries of fear were heard from Riser's peerage, but Naruto calmed them.

"Please let Lord Riser down," Yubelluna stuttered. Naruto held up a hand and wiped some dust off Riser's shoulders. Wait, was that dirt? Probably blood if he was honest.

"Calm your tits, jeez they're big, but no I'm not gonna hurt this ass hat anymore." Naruto said and turned to the collective audience. "You all believed I came to be the _knight in shining armour_ I'm guessing?"

"Well that was the general idea Naruto," Kiba said. The [Knight] himself had been awed at the other boy's sense of bravado. He believed Naruto to have done the fighting for his [King] like the others.

"Well then, go fuck yourself." The room fell silent at Naruto's crass reply. "I'm not here to fight your battles. I promise to help. I promise to motivate you all. However, I'm not your magical plot device that fixes everything. I fought this bastard because he pissed me off. Nothing more. Your fight comes next."

"What? But surely you can't be serious?"

"I'm as serious as can be," Naruto answered and started to head towards the exit. "It's time for your Riser arc to begin and I want nothing of it. It's time to start my own path." He gave the gathered audience a half hearted salute and stepped past the broken door. That probably would need to be fixed later. Naruto heard some muffled words as he continued to walk then felt another presence come up beside him.

"That could have gone better."

"That was great. I don't know what you're talking about, Douchifer." Sirzechs growled at the highly inappropriate nickname, but chose to ignore it for the time being. The two continued out of the old Kuoh building, the day descending into dusk as they walked on.

"I was wondering why you went to see my sister," Sirzechs said, breaking the silence.

"There are things going on in the world. Where I come from, something always was happening in the shadows. I intend to find out how deep it goes," answered Naruto. "My time here has taught me that I can't just sit around and watch from the sidelines. In the beginning, I wanted nothing to do with your world. Now, I can't help but stick my nose in it."

"But how does this benefit you?" Naruto shrugged at Sirzech's question. There really wasn't a benefit to him. He was doing it just to do it.

"If I can help others along the way, that'd be great. However, I'm just hoping to find something interesting. Which leads me to this, have you heard anything odd through the grapevine?" Naruto gave the devil a sweet smile, begging for the succulent information he desired. Sirzech wanted to tell the boy it was none of his business, but the more he thought about, it the more having Naruto investigating things made sense.

"Let's see if we can get you started then kid."

* * *

Naruto couldn't help the small squeal of glee that bubbled from his lips. The sight before him was beautiful. No, not just beautiful. It was a gift from Heaven and glowed in ethereal majesty. Oddly enough it came from a person cast out from the Paradise.

Azazel watched the boy that had so easily destroyed both him and Sirzechs drool over the appliance. It was a bit disconcerting how someone so powerful could be so odd. He had come earlier during the day; his former underlings being quite easy to find thanks to their energy signature. He was a bit surprised to see the strange fox that had watched him and Sirzechs being beaten at the apartment. His surprise melted to fear when the odd animal threatened him if he did anything "stupid", as the fox put it.

The meeting was pleasant though. After the initial stigma of having to apologize, Azazel and the girls were able to have a civil conversation. They spoke about what had led Raynare to recruit Kalawarner and Mittelt for her little excursion and even about Kokabiel's incipient coup. The Grigori leader wasn't all that shocked, but that didn't mean he was pleased. Kokabiel had been his friend once upon a time, and to hear that he was massing together a force to overthrow him was disconcerting.

Their talk had lasted well into the afternoon, and when everyone started to hunger he suggested they go out. Kurama stated that he was going to cook, however. That's when everyone realized they had no stove to cook with. A quick trip to the store and Azazel found himself having bought a brand new kitchen appliance with no idea how. Kurama was laughing the whole time while the store workers assembled it.

It was now well into the evening and Naruto's home was more packed than it had ever been. He never would have expected to be sharing a hot pot with one of the leaders of a supernatural army with three of his former charges. Then again, he'd done stranger things. While the hot pot started to boil, Naruto turned towards his winged guests.

"First, thank you for the new stove." Naruto choked back a sob of joy. "We will cherish it forever. Second of all, it's good that you're here. I can only assume you came to check up on the girls, yes?" Azazel nodded and continued to watch the broth bubble. "Cool. I'm glad everything is sorted out. This helps me though, because I just talked to Sirzechs and asked if there is anything odd that he has noticed that has been affecting the balance of things. He gave me a few tips about the Youkai faction and some strife with the Angels. He did mention something odd going on in Olympus. No idea what that is though."

Azazel nodded while Naruto listed off the things Sirzechs stated. Those were some of the basic things that were becoming more troublesome as of late. As he started to spoon in meat and vegetables into the pot, he tried to recall some more issues. There was one particular issue he wanted to investigate. With the Khaos Brigade growing stronger, he was concerned on whom was joining. He had heard that the group was composed of different factions.

Azazel had no knowledge of who was in it, but a large formation of Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, and humans coming together for nefarious purposes spelled trouble. Naruto doing recon could be a great help. It would give him a chance to focus on Kokabiel.

"Have you heard of the Khaos Brigade?" Azazel asked. Naruto hummed in thought while pulling out some food. The name seemed familiar. Perhaps Sirzechs had mentioned it? "There have been rumors of a terrorist group called this floating around. They have a diverse set of members and I hear even humans have been recruited. I don't know much about the type of humans they are trying to bring in, but I hear they are strong."

"Do you have any names so far?"

"Nothing. And that makes me worry. I'm fairly positive that most humans that have joined are Sacred Gear holders. This would also mean they would have powerful ones."

"Sacred Gears are those weird items that give you powers right?" Naruto asked. Azazel nodded in confirmation. "So if we assume there is a gang with super powered baddies going around, why hasn't anyone done anything about it? Shouldn't this be something to look into?"

Azazel stopped eating and went to respond then stopped. The boy was absolutely right. Even if it was a rumor, why did no one look into it? This seemed like a problem that should be nipped in the bud! While Azazel contemplated the new ideas on possibly stopping the terrorist group, Naruto turned to the girls.

"Since I'm going to be heading out soon, what are you guys planning on doing?"

Kalawarner stopped her eating and gave the boy a look of confusion. Were they not going to join him? They could always stay at his house, watching it and tending to it, but that wouldn't be much of a help to him. She looked to Mittelt and saw her matching emotional state.

Mittelt didn't want to stay at the house. Ever since they had been taken in by Naruto, she had felt more at home than ever. Even while in Heaven, she felt as if she were always on a leash, constantly feeling like someone was looking over her shoulder. They had lived with Naruto for over a month now and he had been the perfect host. He hadn't forced them to do anything. He didn't expect them to more than he knew they could. The only request was for the house to be kept in order, which she and Kalawarner had done. She would much rather follow the boy wherever he goes.

"Am I not under your care?" Raynare's question broke both Kalawarner and Mittelt from their thoughts. She seemed to state their thoughts in such a blunt way. Naruto blinked and then chuckled. "What's so funny? You spared me for a reason did you not?"

"No, no I'm not laughing at ya. You're right, I did spare you, but it wasn't just to drag you around. If you want to come with me, you're welcome to. Heck, I'd enjoy the company. In fact," Naruto looked at the other two girls and continued, "you all can come."

"We won't be a bother?" Mittelt asked. Naruto snorted and shook his head. He always enjoyed the company of others. Growing up with no one made him value the comrades he had. He had lost some along the way, unfortunately, so if he could spend time with friends or partners then he wouldn't turn it down.

"Well since that is all taken care of, I do have a place you can go and investigate." All eyes turned to Azazel as he slurped up his food. "There is a place that some of my scouts have looked into. It has some supernatural occurrences, but we have gone too deep within this territory."

"Why's that? Some of your Angel pals took control of it?" Naruto asked. Azazel shook his head and gaze the boy a sheepish look.

"You may not believe me, but I believe Humanity to be quite strong. There are those out there that can even best me."

"Me being one of them."

"Yes, shut up, and the person who currently is residing in that area is quite strong." Azazel passed a folder to Naruto who flipped it open. A low hum rang out before he started to laugh heartily.

"I've never met a Mafia boss, but I can't wait to get started."

* * *

Trees zoomed pass the while Naruto looked out the window. The bullet trains were truly a work of engineering. To be able to cross such long distances in a short amount of time was quite the boon for people who couldn't do what he could. He wasn't the only one enjoying the view. Mittelt was staring in awe with Raynare atop her head. They gazed at the blur of colors that rushed by. Kalawarner watched from the side, a demure smile gracing her face and a snoozing Kurama on her lap..

The group took three days to pack and another two to prepare for their trip. With the week of preparation done, they had hopped on the train to the next prefecture. It would take about three hours for them to get there at nice leisurely pace. Naruto wasn't in any hurry. He had left Issei and his friends with the confidence to succeed. At least he hoped they would. It wasn't his fight so he let them deal with it.

"I should have taken a train years ago!" Mittelt tittered. "So much easier than flying!" She slid from under Raynare and plopped down next to Naruto. This was exciting for her. Seeing new places for the fun of it was such an interesting concept. Her human companion was such an odd duck, but she wouldn't mind staying in his presence.

"It is quite interesting. Where I'm from, the only train I really saw was a steam powered one. Fun fact, I actually outran it when I was thirteen." The girls gave him a flat look at his remark. "What?"

"So you've always been a bit weird huh?" Raynare commented. Naruto gave a pout at that.

"I'll have you know I was pretty awesome growing up! I helped save princesses, overthrow tyrants, take down demons the size of mountains, and this was before I was even fifteen!" the fallen trio gave each other a doubtful look. Then again, this was Naruto. He was able to best the Grigori leader and brush off their strongest attacks.

"I'm not saying we don't believe you, it's just the idea of a tiny you being able to do the things you do now is such an interesting concept," Kalawarner stated. "You're so powerful right now. If you were able to do all these things, it's odd that no one has heard of you till now." All eyes were on Naruto now.

He could feel a small bead of sweat run down his forehead. Naruto didn't realize he was talking too much about his past and now he may have dug himself a hole. One sole ruby red eye caught his attention. Kurama had been listening.

' _I may have screwed the pooch on this one, huh?_ '

' _ **Don't be gross**_.'

' _Kurama I swear I will-_ '

' _ **Chill out idiot. You don't have to tell them anything you don't want to. If you feel as if you want to, go for it. But that glasses girl knows, so it's up to you if want more to know.**_ ' Kurama then closed his eye and went back to resting. If Naruto wanted to share his past, then that was up to him. Sona had offered up her family and it's resources for information. If he were to simply hand it out to these three, what would he gain? Perhaps a stronger bond? It was always a risk for others to learn of their past, of their world. The less people knew of other dimensions, the better. The ability to bounce between different realms was a stupid ass power to Kurama, and he was lucky no one could do that any more.

' _ **Dumb ass Uchiha. Not so powerful without your eyes, huh bitch?**_ '

' _I can still hear you._ ' Naruto sent one last thought at the fox who sent a mental raspberry back. However, he was right. There needed to be some secrecy between him and the girls. At least for now. He couldn't throw down all his cards all at once. Small batches.

"Well?" the blue haired girl tried to get Naruto focussed once more.

"Oh sorry I was thinking about my childhood. Seems like so long ago," Naruto sighed wistfully.

"You know, we are older than you by like hundreds of years right?" Mittelt deadpanned.

"And yet you three are still bombshells. Anyways, no one knows much about me because I'm not really from around Kuoh or these parts. I come from somewhere far far away." The train's bell sounded. They had reached their stop. They started to pack up, but Naruto gave them one last bit of information. "I will tell ya that I wasn't always this powerful. Just had to train a lot. So be careful who you call weak." The group shared a small laugh and exited the train, luggage in hand.

They maneuvered through the crowded area and left the station. The town wasn't small, but it wasn't overly large as well. The group was able to find their lodgings and settle down. Their next step needed to be planned.

"I'm going to meet with this person that Azazel has been keeping tabs on," Naruto said and held the photo of who he was to meet. "I reached out to him and asked if we could meet to discuss a treaty. He is to believe that I am part of another Family, or whatever they call it."

"A Family?"

"Or Familia, or something, whatever they call it," Naruto answered to Raynare. She shrugged and went back to doing her nails.

"Anyways I just need one of you to come with me-"

"Me!" Mittelt raised her hand immediately earning some confused glances. She blushed and turned away. "I don't wanna be stuck doing nothing. It gets boring. All the fun stuff happens around Naruto anyways." Kalawarner and Raynare looked at one another before shrugging. It was true. Besides Raynare didn't need more excitement after her last little debacle. She almost died. As for Kalawarner, she was fine with going with the flow of things. At this moment, she could honestly say she trusted Naruto more than a lot of people.

Naruto blinked a few times then let smiled. "Alright. Then here's the plan for tomorrow, Mitts and I will go to the meeting and Kala, you and Ray will go try and get a layout of this town. Just in case we need to be here for longer than necessary. Since Kurama has taken such a liking to you, he will stay with you Kala. Sound good?"

"I don't like my nickname."

"Neither do I."

"Who says he has taken a liking to me? I disagree!"

"Noted and ignored. Well, get ready. We meet this person in two hours." Naruto received groans of protest, but he quieted them down. "I know you guys are tired, but I wanted to get this done as soon as possible. Figured once we get it out of the way we can group up and explore together." He received various grumbles signalling their agreement.

Two hours passed and Naruto had led Mittelt towards a local diner. It was a nice place, well crowded and had a good amount of traffic going in and out. As they walked through the area, Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the town. It just gave off such a warm feeling. People really seemed to enjoy going about their daily lives. Memories came floating up into his mind. Images of Konoha and its villagers. He missed them dearly.

"You doing okay there Naruto?" Naruto shook himself from his stupor and gave Mittelt a small smile and nod. They walked towards the diner and took a seat at a booth.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just, the town seems so nice," he answered. Mittelt hummed and looked around. It was nice, just not something she was used to.

"Odd name for a town though. Not even sure what it means."

"Um, it actually means 'Average Prime'," a quiet voice caught the attention of Naruto and Mittelt. They turned towards a young woman with purple hair and an eye patch. She hesitated then gave a slight bow before moving aside. Behind her stepped a young man early twenties with brown spiky hair. He gave off quite the commanding aura, but his warm smile was infectious.

"Our town has had its oddities, so _average_ isn't really what I'd call it. You must be Naruto! Nice to meet you! This is Chrome Dokuro, and my name is Tsuna Sawada."

* * *

 **And scene! Sorry for the wait,** _yeah, no kidding_ **but I hope you enjoy it!** _I didn't_ **I tried to hit all the marks I wanted,** _explains why it's so bad_ **and you may have noticed some changes.** _Yeah, your writing got worse._ **Here is where the** _like you need 'the'_ **canon gets thrown out the window. Naruto has no desire to be part of the Riser Arc** _yeah cause fuck that guy_ **, so we are now on the Investigation Arc.** _I'm not even in these fandoms. Why am I beta-ing this again?_ **And if you knew who the cameo was from last chapter,** _like he made it so obvious_ **here's a cookie** _no! My cookies!_ **And if you saw another little cameo hint in the chapter,** _Nana, you need to shut up and just start writing chapter 8_ **good on you. It wasn't just there for fun.** _Uh… Yeah, it was._ **My take on the DxD world is that it is so large there could be so many different universes colliding, but at the same time not affect one another.** _This is shit logic. I won't stand for this._

 **I'll try to work on this story as my main basis.** _Like that's gonna work out._ **However, there are times when I want to work on my other things.** _All the time. Or you know… Just ditch everything._ **My RWBY crossovers will most likely be the next ones** _gross. I haven't seen RWBY either. Don't plan to watch any of them._ **thanks to the new season, so I'm excited about that. So hopefully I can get Well That Happened and A Grimm Chance rolling.** _FUCK YES I CAN SHOVE ALL MY WORK OVER TO LOP_

 **Also I'd like to shamelessly promote a buddy who has decided to try and create a Naruto doujin.** _OOH LINK! NARUTO AKIDEN FTW_ **He spent over two years going over the copyright laws and rebuilding the story so I'd like to see where he takes this project.** _Chapter 0 (prologue) should be coming out soon._

 **To talk to him and learn more here is his discord code:** ** _discord. gg / NarutoAkiden_**

 **All the best!** _All the worst!_

 **PS: This is what happens to summaries when your beta goes crazy.** _Excuse me? I raised a valid point!_

 **His godly chakra reserves?** _Why do you put summaries in here…_ **All gone.** _We know._ **Amazing and destructive jutsu?** _Debatable._ **Can't use 'em.** _Of course, because every story needs to have a cliche._ **Weak?** _Hell yeah_ **Not even close.** _Well shit_ **If all else fails then good old fashion exercise will help.** _Are you sure about that?_ **Unfortunately, he may have overdone it because now Naruto is bored.** _Uh… no such thing as overdoing it unless everything hurts for weeks (lenny)_ **"How'd you get so strong?" "Push ups, sit ups, and plenty of orange juice!"** _What a rip off from one punch man… or DBZ abridged. Don't fight me on this Nana_ **3** _GROSS! LOVE! *SPITS*_


End file.
